My Bastard Twin
by brokenyouth0108
Summary: [Image cover by Ringo Kouichi] Naruto Namikaze memiliki kembaran. Setelah dua tahun berpisah, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Namun sayangnya sikap jahil kembarannya tidak berubah. Dan lagi-lagi dia dipermalukan di depan umum. Usut punya usut, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, kembarannya memiliki perasaan khusus padanya! TWINCEST, Yaoi, Dark!NaruxNaru. R&R, please! Ch 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 1**

**-x-**

"Ibu, aku pulang."

Naruto Namikaze yang baru pulang dari kampus merasa heran pada ibunya yang terlihat sibuk di dapur. Aroma sedap tercium dari meja makanan, baru lah Naruto menyadari terdapat banyak makanan yang mengundang selera tertara rapi di sana. Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. Tumben sekali ibunya memasak makanan dalam jumlah banyak. Biasanya ibunya hanya memasak untuk tiga porsi saja – karena penghuni rumah hanya ada tiga orang. Naruto mencoba mengingat. Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, 2 Oktober 201X. Seingatnya hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Dan karena dia adalah mahasiswa semester 4 sangat mustahil jika semua itu untuk merayakan wisudanya.

"Bu," panggil Naruto sembari mengambil salah satu udang di piring. "Kenapa hari ini ibu membuat makanan banyak sekali?"

"Hei!" Kushina menarik telinga Naruto cukup kencang. "Tunggu sampai saudaramu pulang baru kau boleh memakannya, Naruto!"

Naruto memegang telinganya yang sakit,"Saudara? Maksudnya?"

Kushina meletakan piring yang berisi telur gulung di atas meja, "Kau lupa dengan kembaranmu sendiri?" tanya Kushina yang saat ini sedang melepaskan celemek di tubuhnya. "Haruto akan pulang hari ini."

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Dia menatap lurus pada ibunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mempercayai ucapan ibumu?" mata Kushina menyipit curiga. "Kalau tidak percaya, lihat di kalender. Haruto sendiri yang melingkari tanggal ini sebagai tanggal kepulangannya."

Mendengar informasi tersebut, Naruto segera berlari menuju kalender yang berada di ruang tamu. Mata birunya melebar dalam keterkejutan saat melihat tanggal hari ini dilingkari dengan spidol merah dengan tulisan: 'Aku pulang! Yey! ;)'.

"Maka dari itu kau harus menjemput Haruto—"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan ibunya selanjutnya. Pikirannya kosong tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia terlalu syok mendengar kabar kepulangan kembarannya. Sudah dua tahun ini, Haruto Namikaze tidak tinggal dengan mereka di Kyoto. Pria-sok-menyebalkan itu lebih memilih tinggal di apartmen sederhana di Tokyo setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Tentu saja Naruto sangat bersyukur dengan keputusan kembarannya, apalagi mengetahui bahwa dia dan Haruto tidak satu universitas.

Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah pigura yang diletakan di samping meja telepon. Pigura itu berisi foto Naruto dan Haruto sewaktu kecil. Haruto terlihat melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dengan wajah ceria sedangkan Naruto sendiri memasang wajah masam ke arah kamera. Urat kemarahan Naruto lagi-lagi menegang, dia menutup pigura itu dengan kasar. Suara _bruk_ mengakhiri pidato panjang ibunya.

"Kau dengar tidak, Naruto?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dia lebih memilih menaiki tangga dalam diam menuju kamarnya. "Pokoknya, kau harus menjemput Haruto hari ini jam 5 sore di stasiun!" teriak ibunya dengan suara keras.

"_Fuck!_" rutuk Naruto sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tak kalah kerasnya.

**-x-**

Selain mendengarkan dosennya menerangkan di depan kelas, menunggu adalah kegiatan yang paling membosankan bagi Naruto Namikaze. Namun faktanya, dia sedang melakukan kegiatan itu.

Sore ini Naruto berada di stasiun kereta api bawah tanah yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah diancam tidak akan diberi uang saku akhirnya Naruto menjalankan titah dari ibunya untuk menjemput Haruto. Mengingat kala itu jam telah menunjukan pukul 4:50 sore, Naruto cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Namun sudah lebih dari 30 menit menunggu di dalam stasiun masih tidak ada tanda keberadaan Haruto tiba. Beberapa kali ibunya meneleponnya, bertanya kenapa dia dan Haruto belum juga sampai rumah. Beberapa kali pula Naruto – dengan emosi – menerangkan bahwa Haruto belum sampai di stasiun. Jika bertemu dengan Haruto nanti, sudah dipastikan Naruto akan membuat kembarannya itu menderita karena telah membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

Kantuk menyerang Naruto. Dia menguap, setetes air mata tertinggal. Matanya terasa berat. Perlahan-lahan pengelihatannya memudar dan detik selanjutnya Naruto pun tertidur.

"…to…"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya berguncang.

"…ruto…"

Dia menggeliat sembari mengerang kesal – memberikan sinyal pada siapapun yang saat ini sedang membangunkannya untuk pergi.

"Bangun, _my dear little brother."_

Merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh telinganya, mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar. Sudah dua tahun lamanya dia tidak 'dibangunkan' dengan cara dijilat seperti itu, karena satu-satunya orang yang berani melakukannya adalah—

"Ha-Haruto!?" panggil Naruto setelah mengenali sosok yang menyeringai di depannya.

—Haruto Namikaze, kembarannya. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang sama dengan Naruto – hanya saja lebih panjang pada bagian belakang dan jambang. Jika Naruto memiliki mata sebiru langit musim panas, maka Haruto memiliki mata semerah darah. Hal yang paling tidak dia sukai dari Haruto adalah pria itu sangat jahil dan sering membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan di depan umum. Meskipun wajah mereka sama, entah kenapa Haruto lebih populer di antara para gadis ketimbang dirinya.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa tidur dikeramaian seperti ini Naruto," Haruto terkekeh. "Dan juga kau _ngiler_," tunjuknya pada air liur yang membekas di sudut bibir Naruto.

Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka melihat ke arah Naruto sembari tertawa kecil. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Dia yakin karena Haruto berkata dengan suara keras, orang-orang itu menyadari bahwa dirinya _ngiler_. Hebat! Sungguh hebat! Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Haruto sudah mempermalukannya di depan umum.

Naruto segera menghapus air liurnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat semakin manis saat _ngiler_, Naruto," tambah Haruto dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Ha-ha-ha," mulut Naruto mengeluarkan tawa namun wajahnya terlihat datar. "Kau mau ke rumah atau tidak? Aku sudah letih menunggumu selama—" dia melihat jam tangannya. "— 2 jam!? Aku berada di sini selama 2 jam!?"

"Kau tidur, _dumbass._"

"Oh, _shut the fuck up, _Haruto! Ini semua karena kau sangat lama!" bela Naruto kesal. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu selama itu, huh!?"

"Hari ini aku ada latihan band di rumah teman hingga jam 6 sore. Lalu ibu menelepon dan bertanya kenapa aku tidak kunjung datang ke stasiun," Haruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dari situlah aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan pulang ke Kyoto."

"Dan kau baru tiba di stasiun ini satu jam kemudian? Begitu?"

Haruto mengangguk enteng.

"ARGH!" Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Ibu pasti akan kecewa jika kau tidak datang. Kau juga harus meminta maaf padanya karena ibu sudah membuat makanan yang banyak hari ini."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Haruto. Dia segera merangkul leher Naruto, "Serahkan padaku, adik kecil."

"Jangan panggil aku 'adik kecil', Haruto!" Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Haruto. "Aku dan kau hanya beda 3 detik saat lahir!"

Haruto tertawa renyah, "Tapi kau tetap adik kecilku yang paling lucu, Naru-chan – oww!" serunya kesakitan saat Naruto menginjak kakinya cukup keras.

Meskipun Haruto sempat mengejeknya karena datang dengan sepeda, namun akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke rumah dengan Haruto yang mengendarai sepeda sedangkan Naruto duduk memboceng di bagian belakangnya.

**-x-**

Setelah Haruto meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibu karena datang terlambat, entah kenapa mereka berdua langsung memaafkannya dan segera menuntun kembarannya itu ke meja makan. Naruto tercengang. Biasanya jika dirinya lah yang datang terlambat, ayah dan ibunya akan memberikan pidato panjang selama 3 sampai 4 jam – tidak peduli Naruto dalam keadaan letih atau pun dikejar deadline tugas.

"Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam disana?" tanya Minato membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kalau begitu cepat duduk dan makan," sela Kushina memerintah.

Naruto menghela napas dan segera mematuhi perintah ibunya. Setelah mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk yang tersedia, Naruto mengamati pembicaraan antara ayahnya, ibunya, dan kembarannya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Haruto?" tanya Minato.

"Menurutku baik," jawab Haruto sembari menggigit sepotong ayam. "Hanya kadang dosennya menjengkelkan, yah."

Belum sempat Minato bertanya lebih lanjut, Kushina menyela dengan pertanyaan lain, "Bagaimana dengan pacar? Kau sudah punya pacar atau belum Haruto?"

Melihat Haruto yang terus menerus diberi pertanyaan, Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia tahu kembarannya paling tidak suka diintograsi apalagi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Daripada membicarakan tentang aku, bagaimana dengan Naruto selama dua tahun ini? Aku penasaran."

Mendengar pertanyaan Haruto sontak membuat tawa Naruto terhenti. Dia langsung melihat ke arah Haruto dengan tatapan mautnya.

Kushina menghela napas, "Meskipun sudah mahasiswa, semakin hari Naruto semakin malas saja."

"Selama 4 semester ini Indeks Prestasinya selalu dibawah 3,0. Tidak ada peningkatan signifikan padanya," timpal Minato sembari menggeleng kepala heran.

Naruto memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya mereka berkata seperti itu meskipun dirinya telah berjuang keras mempertahankan prestasinya.

Haruto menyeringai, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pacar?"

Kushina kembali menghela napas, namun saat ini lebih dalam, "Sampai saat ini Naruto belum berhasil mendapatkan gadis pujaannya. Siapa namanya, Minato?" tanyanya pada suaminya.

"Sakura Haruno," jawab Minato cepat.

"Ya, gadis berambut merah muda itu," kata Kushina sembari mengagguk. "Sepertinya kembaranmu itu kurang berjuang dalam hal cinta, Haruto."

Naruto yang menahan malu karena lagi-lagi merasa dipermalukan, tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah pada Haruto. Wajah kembarannya kini berubah dingin dan mata merahnya berkeliat marah.

"A-aku sudah kenyang," semburat kemerahan mewarnai wajah Naruto. "Aku naik duluan," dan dia pun meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau lihat wajahnya memerah, Minato? Tak kusangka anak kita yang satu itu sangat lemah dengan pembicaraan seperti ini."

"Benar," Minato mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kushina. "Padahal sebagai orang tua, kita hanya merangkum kisah cintanya saja."

Sementara itu, diam-diam Haruto menggenggam erat sumpit di tangannya – berusaha menahan rasa cemburu yang memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Haruto tidak menyangka dia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga selama dua tahun tidak berada di sisi adik kembarannya.

**-x-**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Haruto yang tidak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya. Setelah berjalan menjauh dari kamarnya, dia berdiri di depan sebuah kamar lain. Mata merahnya menatap pintu bertuliskan 'Naruto's Room'. Haruto terkekeh, teringat tulisan itu dibuat olehnya ketika masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar pada saat pelajaran kesenian.

Haruto membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan – tidak ingin membuat saudara kembarnya terbangun. Lampu kamar itu dalam keadaan hidup, sepertinya Naruto masih takut dengan gelap. Di atas tempat tidur, terlihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas dengan baju setengah terbuka dan selimut yang tidak membalut sempurna tubuhnya. Haruto mengamati keadaan kamar Naruto, sepertinya selama dua tahun ini tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada kamar itu. Cat dinding masih berwarna oranye terang. Kamarnya pun masih sangat berantakan. Banyak barang yang berserakan di lantai maupun di meja – salah satunya adalah majalah porno.

Haruto memandang jijik pada majalah itu, "Jadi, barang ini yang telah mengkotori pikiran polos, Naruto-ku huh," dia menginjak majalah porno Naruto dengan kasar – membuat beberapa lembar foto wanita dewasa telanjang terlihat lusuh.

Merasa puas karena amarahnya telah tersalurkan, perhatian Haruto kini teralihkan pada Naruto, "Kau bisa sakit jika seperti itu, Naruto," katanya seolah Naruto bisa mendenganya.

Dengan cekatan, Haruto menurunkan baju yang dikenakan kembarannya hingga menutupi perut dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hingga sebatas dada.

Haruto menyeringai, "Memang benar apa yang aku katakan, wajahmu sangat manis walaupun _ngiler_," dia mengelus rambut pirang kembarannya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya ketika melihat Naruto menggeliat nyaman karena sentuhannya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu pada orang lain—" bisiknya di telinga Naruto. "—karena kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu, untuk bersama."

Beberapa saat Haruto mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto sebelum melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau adalah milikku, Naruto, milikku seorang," dan seringai licik muncul di wajah tampannya.

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

**Review please? Thank you.**

**p.s: Fan-art untuk Haruto dan Naruto bisa dibuka di link yang sudah saya cantumkan di profile. Maaf, itu fan-art jauuh dari kata bagus (loled). So, once again, thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**Fast update!**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 2**

**-x-**

Seseorang terlihat membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan. Senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya ketika dia melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Perlahan-lahan, dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"_Good morning, _Naru-chan," sapanya berbisik, tak lupa memberikan hembusan dan gigitan pada daun telinga Naruto.

Dalam sekejap, mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Dengan gerakan lambat, dia memutar kepala ke samping dan melihat Haruto sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Nadi kemarahan Naruto menegang. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melayangkan sebuah tinju tepat di wajah kembarannya.

"JANGAN MASUK KE KAMARKU SEENAKNYA, HARUTO!"

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Haruto Namikaze pulang ke Kyoto. Sejak kepulangan kembarannya ke rumah, kehidupan tentram Naruto Namikaze hilang sudah. Tiada hari dia lewatkan tanpa kejahilan Haruto. Namun, tidak seperti hari sebelumnya, untung saja hari ini ada jadwal kuliah. Itu berarti Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah tanpa keberadaan Haruto.

Naruto tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju meja makan – mengacuhkan Haruto yang memandang aneh padanya. Dia menyapa riang pada ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana. Meskipun moodnya sempat hancur karena kelakukan Haruto pagi ini, namun memikirkan dia akan keluar rumah membuat hatinya senang.

"Oh, ya, hari ini kau ada kuliah kan, Naruto?" tanya ibunya sembari mengoleskan selai pada roti tawar.

Naruto memandang ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia membisu. Firasatnya mengatakan jika menjawab pertanyaan polos dari ibunya sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Wah, benarkah!?" celetuk Haruto penasaran. "Aku ikut, Naruto!"

Ternyata benar. Sesuatu yang amat-sangat-buruk akan menimpanya, "Tidak!", tolak Naruto tegas.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Haruto memanyunkan bibir kecewa. "Aku kan hanya ingin melihat kampusmu."

Minato menyeruput kopinya, "Sudahlah, ajak saja Haruto," sarannya kemudian. "Pasti dia juga merasa bosan di rumah."

"Ta-tapi, ayah, ibu, aku di sana untuk belajar bukan untuk bermain," Naruto berbicara dengan nada seserius mungkin. Tentu saja perkataannya tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Ck, ck, jangan coba membodohi orang tuamu, Naruto," kata Kushina menggelengkan kepala. "Mana mungkin kau tidak bermain setelahnya!? Jadi, bawalah kembaranmu."

Naruto tersentak mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Dari mana ibunya bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, anak memiliki hubungan batin yang erat dengan sang ibu. Naruto tidak bisa berkutik. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan perkataan ibunya. Naruto mencuri pandang pada Haruto. Seperti yang dia duga, kembarannya itu memasang seringai menyebalkan atas kemenangannya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah kau boleh ikut. Tapi kalau kau lama, akan kutinggal!"

Dan keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu pun menyantap hidangan lezat di depan mereka.

**-x-**

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang 'jika kau lama akan kutinggal'?"

Naruto menahan malu karena Haruto mengutip perkatannya. Dalam hati, dia merutuki kelalaiannya sendiri. Saat dia dan Haruto bersiap-siap ke kampusnya, temannya menelepon untuk menanyakan tugas Matematika Bisnis yang akan dikumpulkan hari ini. Sontak hal itu membuatnya kalang kabut. Tanpa terasa satu jam telah berlalu ketika Naruto selesai mengerjakan tugas.

Kereta melaju kencang di bawah tanah. Karena masih ada banyak orang yang berangkat pada jam itu kereta menjadi sangat penuh dan sesak. Menghimpit dan dihimpit tak lepas dari keadaan di dalam kereta. Haruto yang melihat Naruto merasa kesulitan bernapas karena dihimpit oleh seorang bapak bertubuh tambun, segera menarik kembarannya ke arahnya.

"Hei, Pak Tua," mata merah Haruto memicing tajam sementara suaranya terdengar sangat kesal. "Apa kau tidak sadar karena lemak ditubuhmu itu membuat 'adik kecilku' kesulitan bernapas, huh!?"

Naruto dan bapak itu terkejut sekaligus memandang _ngeri _pada Haruto. Naruto tidak menyangka saudara kembarnya berani berkata pedas pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Haruto!" kata Naruto dengan suara tertahan – merasa bahwa sikap Haruto barusan kekanak-kanakan.

Sekali lagi, Haruto memberikan tatapan dingin pada bapak tambun sebelum memasang senyum pada kembarannya, "Aku hanya berkata jujur," jawabnya polos.

Sebuah dorongan dari arah depan menyadarkan Naruto jika jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Haruto sangat dekat. Dia bisa melihat raut muka kembarannya yang berusaha menahan amarah karena sedari tadi tubuhnya terus di dorong. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tak disangka, Haruto Namikaze yang dia kenal sebagai sosok jahil dan menyebalkan ternyata berhati mulia, contohnya seperti ini – melindungi dirinya dari desakan para penumpang lain.

"Seandainya kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku, Haruto," kata Naruto dengan raut muka masam.

"Ha – ha?" guman Haruto tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. "– hei jangan dorong-dorong, brengsek!" serunya pada siapapun yang mendesaknya dari belakang.

**-x-**

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah Haruto dan Naruto di depan stasiun yang tak jauh dari Kyoto University. Haruto terlihat sedang merenggangkan tubuh sementara Naruto memandang nanar pada bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sebaiknya Naruto tidak usah datang hari ini. Kemungkinan besar dosennya akan langsung mengusirnya dari kelas karena datang terlambat.

"Nanti pulangnya kita naik bis saja – hei, Naruto, kenapa diam?" tanya Haruto dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto menghela napas, "Sepertinya hari ini aku bolos saja."

Alis Haruto terangkat sebelah, "Kenapa?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit waktu kesepakatan terlambat. Dosen Matematika Bisnis pasti tidak akan memperbolehkanku mengikuti kelas."

Haruto terdiam. Hatinya merasa sesak melihat raut wajah memelas yang ditunjukan Naruto. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, "Bagaimana kalau aku bicara pada dosenmu?" celetuknya tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi – tanda tidak mengerti usulan kembarannya.

"Aku akan bicara padanya sehingga kau bisa mengikuti mata kuliah," terangnya bersemangat.

"Tapi…" guman Naruto tidak yakin.

Senyum terukir di wajah Haruto, "Tidak ada banyak waktu lagi, serahkan semua pada kakakmu ini," ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Naruto.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain mempercayai kembarannya. Jika ide Haruto berhasil, tanpa ragu Naruto akan mentraktirnya sesuatu dari kafetaria.

**-x-**

Sudah 45 menit lamanya, Naruto duduk dan memperhatikan dosen Matematika Bisnis menerangkan di depan kelas. Masih segar diingatannya ketika dia dan Haruto datang ke kelas 45 menit sebelumnya. Aura hitam langsung menyelimuti sekitar dosen itu ketika melihat mereka. Naruto yang merasa terintimidasi segera menunduk – tak berani melihat raut wajah mengerikan yang dibuat sang dosen. Namun, tidak dengan Haruto. Haruto terus berjalan menghadap sang dosen sementara Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang kembarannya itu langsung membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatan Naruto. Mengarang cerita – Haruto mengatakan bahwa Naruto terlambat karena kesalahannya. Naruto yang tidak ingin melimpahkan kesalahannya pada orang lain segera mengkoreksi perkatan Haruto, namun, sebelum sempat dia melakukan hal itu hati sang dosen telah luluh dan mengizinkan Naruto untuk mengikuti kelas.

"Hei, hei, Naruto," Tenten menyenggol sikutnya. "Itu tadi benar kembaranmu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, jengah, "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Bukankah jelas-jelas wajah kami sama!?"

"Tapi, entah kenapa, kembaranmu terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan keren di banding kau," ucap Tenten dengan lirikan mata meremehkan.

"HA!?"

"Namikaze!" seru sang dosen mengagetkan seisi kelas. "Diam atau keluar!"

"Ma-maaf."

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia memberikan Tenten sebuah tatapan kesal sebelum mencatat rumus yang ditulis di papan tulis.

**-x-**

Sementara itu, Haruto Namikaze sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon rindang yang berada di taman Kyoto University. Lebih dari 45 menit lamanya, dia menunggu Naruto di tempat ini. Haruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langit. Birunya langit selalu mengingatkannya pada keindahan mata Naruto. Dia mengambil ponsel dan membuka folder foto. Senyum tulus terbentuk di wajah Haruto ketika melihat wajah chubby Naruto yang menggemaskan terpampang di layar ponselnya. Naruto kecil yang menangis, Naruto kecil yang berusaha menggigit sepatunya, Naruto kecil yang tertawa, Naruto, dan Naruto. Harus Haruto akui dia memang gila – memiliki rasa terhadap kembarannya sendiri. Namun apa daya, Naruto telah merenggut hatinya sedari dulu. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk pria itu. Apapun.

Mata Haruto menangkap jam yang tertera di ponselnya, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi Naruto akan keluar," dan dia pun mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

**-x-**

"Ya, sampai di sini pertemuan kita—"

Akhirnya mata kuliah dengan dosen _killer _berakhir sudah. Rasanya benar-benar lega. Naruto segera mengambil ponsel yang bergetar dari dalam kantong jeansnya. Dia membaca pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh Haruto:

'Aku tunggu di taman belakang kafetaria.'

Naruto tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud kembarannya.

**-x-**

Kepala Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sementara matanya menyusuri taman Kyoto University. Dia sedang kebingungan mencari sosok Haruto yang tak terlihat dimana pun di taman itu. Tangannya terasa dingin karena membawa jus apel di dalam gelas plastik. Sebuah kerumunan kecil yang sebagian besar adalah wanita membuatnya penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka kerubungi? Mengintip dari celah yang ada, Naruto tercengang saat melihat kembarannya tertidur di bawah pohon.

"Ma-maaf – tolong beri jalan," pinta Naruto – mencoba menyusup masuk mendekati Haruto. Merasa kesal, dia membangunkan Haruto dengan kakinya. "Oi, oi, bangun brengsek."

Haruto mulai tersadar dari mimpinya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Di bawah timpaan sinar matahari, Haruto seperti melihat sosok 'malaikat' yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangannya menarik lengan 'malaikat' itu dan berusaha menciumnya. Naruto _aka_ seseorang yang dilihat Haruto sebagai malaikat mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Tanpa sengaja (atau disengaja bagi Haruto) bibir Haruto dan Naruto bertemu. Para wanita yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris.

Naruto memukul wajah Haruto keras, "Sadar, Idiot!" desis Naruto marah.

Haruto menerjapkan matanya, "Naruto? Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya polos.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan dan bisikan dari para mahasiswa yang lewat di depan mereka, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Haruto. Haruto yang panik karena tidak tahu mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba marah segera berlari mengejarnya.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Haruto berusaha mendapat perhatian Naruto. "Naruto!" dia pun memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto erat dan membalik tubuhnya agar mau bertatap muka dengannya. Matanya melebar saat melihat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Kau menciumku di depan umum tahu!" seru Naruto menunduk – berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"E – eh? Be-benarkah?" tanya Haruto tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Benar!"

Haruto berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian barusan. Seingatnya dia mencium malaikat yang mirip dengan Naruto bukan dengan Naruto sendiri, namun ternyata… Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sekali lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih bernada.

Tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Haruto, Naruto lebih memilih mengacuhkan pandangan darinya, "Ini untukmu," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan gelas plastik yang berisi jus apel pada kembarannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Minuman, _asshole_!" jelas Naruto dengan emosi. "—sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah membantuku tadi."

Meskipun Naruto berbicara dengan suara kecil, Haruto masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan kembarannya. Dia tersenyum – tersenyum lebar hingga membuat rahangnya terasa sakit. Namun dia tidak peduli, hadiah kecil dari Naruto begitu spesial di hatinya.

"Terimakasih."

**-x-**

"Oiii~ Naruto!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto segera membalikan badan. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya ketika melihat Kiba berlari ke arahnya.

"_What's up, man!_" tanyanya sembari memukul kecil dada Kiba.

"Ada yang baru untukmu – whoa! _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" tunjuk Kiba pada Haruto yang sedang menyeruput jusnya.

Naruto memukul kepala Kiba, "Bukan, dia kembaranku! Kau ini terlalu banyak baca komik ninja!"

"Kau punya saudara kembar? Tapi dia lebih tampan darimu, Naruto!"

"Kau ingin aku pukul lagi, hah!?" ancam Naruto bersiap-siap memukul kembali.

"_Sorry, man, sorry,_" jawab Kiba dengan cengiran. "Oh, _by the way_, ada yang ingin aku pinjamkan padamu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Apa?"

Kiba memandang Haruto sekilas sebelum menuntun Naruto sedikit menjauh dari kembarannya.

"Kenapa harus menjauh?" tanya Naruto curiga.

Kiba tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil sebuah dvd dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Video porno!?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Psst! Pelankan suaramu, Naruto!" saran Kiba sembari melihat ke kanan kiri – takut seseorang mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "Dvd ini baru aku beli kemarin. Adegannya panas sekali! _Throat job, foot job, paizuri, tit fuck, _semuanya ada disini!" dia mengetuk-ngetuk dvd itu.

Naruto menelan ludah. Entah kenapa bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba menegang.

"Kau harus menontonnya!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Cepat kau sembunyikan dvd itu! Dan jangan kau tunjukan pada kembaranmu. Aku rasa orang itu sedikit mencurigakan."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memasukan dvd itu ke dalam tasnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat adegan panas yang akan terpampang di televisi kamarnya. Setelah Kiba pamit pulang, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Haruto.

"Apa pembicaraanmu dengannya begitu penting hingga aku tidak boleh mendengarnya?" Haruto menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Ti-tidak ada yang penting," mata Naruto memandang ke arah sekitar. "Hanya pembicaraan biasa saja."

Haruto terdiam. Dia tahu jika Naruto sedang berbohong. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak pandai berbohong. Jika Naruto berbohong atau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kembarannya itu pasti tidak berani menatap pada orang yang sedang diajak bicara – seperti sekarang ini. Haruto menyeringai. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengetahui rahasia 'adik kecil'nya.

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

**I really enjoy writing this fic. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews before! You are ROCK! Please give me your thought about this chapter as well and I will give you another chapter as soon as possible. But, I don't know my collage's day will start tomorrow. And I think the next chapter will be rather mature… kinda.**

** Oh, dan bagaimana pendapat kalian jika di chapter - yang entah kapan - akan bercerita mengenai masa kecil HaruNaru? Can be a side story or something. How? How? *excited***


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 3**

**-x-**

Malam itu kediaman keluarga Namikaze telah sepi. Seluruh penghuni rumah telah memasuki mimpinya masing-masing. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada Naruto Namikaze. Sudah lebih dari satu jam tubuhnya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas tempat tidur. Meskipun Naruto telah mencoba menutup erat matanya, kantuk masih belum menghampirinya. Dia segera mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Erangan frustasi terdengar ketika Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu penyebab utama dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Itu karena… Dia melirik tas oranye yang tergeletak di atas meja. Naruto berjalan ragu ke arah meja dan mengambil sebuah dvd dari dalam tas itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat foto seorang wanita dengan lingeries seksi terpampang di covernya.

"Kenapa harus ragu? Bukannya aku sudah umur 19 tahun?!" tanya Naruto heran pada dirinya sendiri. "Lagi pula, menonton seperti ini adalah hal yang lumrah bagi laki-laki."

Setelah memantapkan hati, Naruto mematikan lampu kamar dan segera memutar dvd itu di televisi dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Meskipun Naruto takut gelap, namun dia berpikir cahaya dari layar televisi akan membuat kamarnya sedikit lebih terang. Dia menelan ludah ketika melihat adegan seorang wanita memberikan _blow job _pada kejantanan seorang pria. Ekspresi wanita itu begitu natural dan terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Suara erangannya pun terdengar erotis di telinganya. Semua adegan itu membuat kejantanan Naruto menegang di balik boxernya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bermastubarsi sembari melihat video porno. Baru menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer, lampu kamarnya tiba-tiba menyala.

"FUCK!" seru Naruto terpenjat kaget. Cepat-cepat dia meraih remot dan mematikan video. Jantungnya hampir lepas saat melihat Haruto bersandar di tembok dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Oh, fuck, Haruto! Berapa kali aku bilang jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku!"

"Apa yang kau tonton barusan?"

"Berita tengah malam!" jawab Naruto tak berani melihat Haruto.

Detik itu juga Haruto tahu kembarannya sedang berbohong. Dia menyeringai, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menontonnya juga?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak! Pergi dari kamarku sekarang, brengsek!" dia memandang waspada pada kembarannya yang berjalan mendekat. Bulu kuduknya merinding saat melihat sebuah senyum jahil terbentuk di wajahnya. Dia tahu Haruto mempunyai akal bulus di pikirannya saat ini.

"HEI!" teriaknya kemudian – berusaha mengambil remot dari tangan Haruto. Namun terlambat, Haruto terlanjur menekan tombol on sehingga televisi kembali nyala.

Haruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Jadi ini 'berita tengah malam' yang kau maksud?" dia tertawa kecil. "Dan ngomong-ngomong Naruto, ada yang menonjol," liriknya pada boxer yang dikenakan kembarannya.

Seketika itu wajah Naruto berubah merah padam. "Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Dia merutuk dalam hati. Jika tahu akan menjadi seperti ini dia tidak akan mengikuti pikiran bejatnya untuk menonton dvd yang dipinjamkan Kiba. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang? Dia yakin Haruto akan terus mengngkit kejadian ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Mana bisa. Semua masalahmu adalah masalahku," jawab Haruto enteng. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Mau kubantu?"

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lebih jauh mengenai maksud dari tawaran Haruto, tangan kembarannya telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam boxernya.

"_Wha-what the fuck!_" seru Naruto sangat kesal. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Haruto, "Cepat keluarkan tanganmu sekarang, Haruto! Atau ku bunuh kau!" ancamnya serius.

"Aku tahu kau merasa tersiksa karena belum bisa keluar kan?" Haruto mengenggam kejantanan Naruto. Dia menyeringai ketika merasakan tubuh Naruto tersentak karena sentuhannya. "Tenang saja, serahkan semua pada kakakmu ini, Naruto," bisiknya sembari menyandarkan tubuh Naruto pada dadanya karena dia tahu kembarannya tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

Suara desahan keluar dari Naruto ketika Haruto menggerakan tangannya naik turun. Naruto bergetar karena gairah yang disalurkan Haruto melalui gerakan tangannya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia segera menghentikan perbuatan gila kembarannya. Namun tidak bisa. Semakin Naruto melawan, semakin tubuhnya meminta lebih.

"Ha – _nghh – _'ruto –" panggil Naruto diiringi dengan desahan. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku ta – _ahhh _– takut."

"Sstt, tidak apa-apa_, _Naruto_,_" jawab Haruto menenangkan. Tanpa ragu dia menjilat air mata Naruto. "Aku di sini, bersamamu."

"Aku – aku—"

Haruto mencium pelipis mata kembarannya, "Keluarkan semuanya, Naruto," bujuknya. Dan dia pun semakin mempercepat tempo tangannya.

"HARUTO!" mata Naruto tertutup rapat sementara mulutnya menganga lebar saat merasakan cairan sperma menyebur keluar dari kejantanannya.

Melihat cairan putih lengket dan hangat di tangannya, Haruto tersenyum puas. Dia tidak merasa jijik karena itu adalah milik Naruto. Perhatiannya kini mengarah pada kembarannya yang mulai menutup mata perlahan, "Jangan tidur di sini, Naruto," dengan segera Haruto memapah tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur, Naru-chan. Seperti biasa aku akan membereskan semua kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat."

Sebuah ciuman lembut Haruto berikan pada kening Naruto.

**-x-**

"HARUTO!"

Di dalam kamar, Minato dan Kushina yang sedang tertidur segera terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan Naruto. Urat kemarahan Kushina menegang – mengetahui Haruto dan Naruto belum tidur dan malah membuat keributan. Ketika dia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk memarahi kedua anak kembarnya, Minato mencegahnya.

"Besok saja," sarannya. "Lebih kau kembali tidur."

Menghela napas, akhirnya dia memilih menuruti saran Minato. Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina pun tertidur dalam pelukan suaminya.

**-x-**

Naruto memandang bosan pada ibunya yang sedang menasehati dia dan Haruto di ruang tamu. Sudah lebih dari dua jam lamanya, ibunya tidak berhenti bicara dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Naruto jengah. Dia masih ingat ketika ibunya mencegah mereka untuk kembali ke kamar setelah sarapan dan malah mengajukan banyak pertanyaan mengenai suara teriakannya semalam. Naruto kehilangan kata. Dia lebih memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di wajahnya. Haruto lah yang akhirnya mengatakan alasan mereka masih bangun dan membuat keributan. Tentu saja kembarannya itu mengarang cerita. Tidak mungkin dia akan berkata 'aku membantu kembaranku untuk mastubarsi'. Naruto mencuri pandang pada ayahnya sekilas kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Haruto yang sedang menguap lebar. Dia masih tidak percaya jika Haruto menangkap basah dirinya sedang menonton video porno dengan kejantanan yang menegang. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, saudara kembarnya itu membantunya mastubarsi! Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Cepat-cepat, dia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Haruto yang sempat menyeringai licik padanya. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi malam, Naruto tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan Haruto. Perasaan aneh dan canggung lah yang lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini.

"Sungguh! Lain kali jika kalian bermain game jangan sampai larut malam!" nasehat Kushina yang menelan bulat-bulat alasan palsu Haruto. "Kalian ini kembar dan juga sudah mahasiswa! Apapun alasannya, mulai dari sekarang, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar! Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti!" jawab Haruto sembari merangkul erat leher Naruto – mencoba memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka pada ibunya.

"Bagus."

Sepeninggalan ibunya ke dapur, Naruto segera menyingkirkan kasar tangan Haruto dari lehernya. Dia berjalan dalam diam menaiki tangga dengan Haruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebelum sempat memasuki kamar, tangan Haruto menghalangi jalan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu," perintah Naruto. "Aku mau lewat."

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Haruto. Terselip rasa bersalah dari nada bicaranya.

Naruto mendengus, "Menurutmu?" dia balik bertanya. Mata birunya memandang dingin pada kembarannya, "Perbuatanmu semalam bisa dikategorikan sebagai pelecehan seksual, brengsek!"

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Haruto benci ketika kembarannya marah pada dirinya. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menahan napsunya pada Naruto sehingga membuat kembarannya itu marah padanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau pikirkan," Haruto menarik tangannya kembali. "Asal kau tahu aku hanya membantumu untuk mastubarsi."

Mendengar kata 'mastubarsi' terucap dengan mudahnya dari mulut Haruto membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah kembali, "Ta-tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Haruto!"

Haruto mengepalkan tangannya erat – berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang menyelimuti hatinya, "Tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku," katanya berbohong. Dia sangat ingin Naruto memaafkannya. "Tapi mungkin saja aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayah dan ibu tentang—" Haruto menghentikan perkatannya sejenak. Dia mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga kembarannya. "—kau yang sedang menonton video porno sembari mastubarsi."

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Dia tercengang mendengar perkataan Haruto barusan – tidak menyangka kembarannya selicik itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan ibunya akan mengamuk berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya akan mengusirnya dari rumah. Naruto memandang kembarannya dengan tatapan memelas. Jujur saja, dia takut jika Haruto benar-benar melaporkan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada ayah dan ibunya.

Haruto terkekeh, "Tenang saja, Naru-chan," dia mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya jika kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

**-x-**

Berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari kediaman Namikaze tepatnya di pusat Kota Kyoto, Naruto dan Haruto berdiri di depan sebuah toko alat musik bernama Utasonic. Naruto berjalan pasrah ketika Haruto menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam. Toko itu tidak terlalu besar namun banyak alat musik seperti piano, harmonika, gitar, drum, dan lain-lain terpajang di dalamnya. Naruto tidak pernah masuk ke dalam toko alat musik sebelumnya karena dia tidak tertarik untuk mendalami lebih jauh tentang musik.

"Hei," Naruto menyikut lengan Haruto, "Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada pemilik toko ini," jawabnya.

Naruto melihat kembarannya berbicara akrab dengan seorang bapak yang telah berumur. Terlihat bapak itu mengangguk sebelum menuntun Haruto menuju salah satu rak yang berdekatan dengan meja kasir. Merasa penasaran, Naruto berjalan mendekat.

"Itu pick gitar?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat benda kecil berbentuk segi tiga – dengan gambar bara api di tengahnya – yang sedang dipegang Haruto.

"Benar," jawab Haruto mengangguk. "Oh, ya, Sarutobi-san, kenalkan dia kembaranku – Naruto."

Terdengar bunyi _bruk _kecil saat tangan renta Sarutobi memukul punggung Naruto, "Pantas saja kalian begitu mirip! Salam kenal, Naruto-kun!" katanya sembari tertawa lepas.

"I-iya, Sarutobi-san," Naruto mengelus-elus punggungnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap label harga yang tertempel pada box pick itu, "1000 yen!? Kenapa harganya mahal sekali hanya untuk sebuah pick gitar?"

"Pick gitar ini mendekati sempurna, Naruto-kun," jawab Sarutobi.

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Sempurna?"

"Iya, ketebalan pick ini adalah 0.96 mm itu tandanya pick gitar ini memiliki ketebalan yang cukup untuk bermain _lead_ dan tidak terlalu tebal untuk _rhythm_ juga," jelas Haruto dengan bersemangat. "Lagipula karena tanganku mudah berkeringat pick gitar karbon seperti ini lah yang aku butuhkan."

Naruto memandang kembarannya. Jarang sekali Haruto bersemangat saat menerangkan sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Haruto pernah berkata jika dia ada latihan band sebelum pulang ke Kyoto – yang membuat Naruto harus menunggu selama 2 jam di stasiun. Bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa kembarannya itu memiliki sebuah grup band.

"Kau tidak membelinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Uangku habis karena membeli sesuatu yang spesial," Haruto kemudian mengembalikan pick gitar itu ke tempatnya semula. "Jika belum dibeli orang aku akan membelinya kapan-kapan, Sarutobi-san!" ucapnya pada Sarutobi.

Sarutobi tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu."

Naruto melirik sekilas pada box penyimpanan pick sebelum keluar dari toko musik bersama Haruto.

**-x-**

Haruto tidak memperdulikan tatapan ketertarikan dari para wanita yang lewat di depannya. Saat ini dia sedang bosan menunggu Naruto yang beberapa menit lalu pamit untuk ke toilet umum. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan segera Haruto mengambil ponsel dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo?"

_["Hei, man! Kau kemana saja? Sejak pulang ke Kyoto kau tidak mengabari kami!"]_

Haruto tertawa, "Maaf, aku terlalu menikmati waktu besama dengan kembaranku."

_["Kau ini benar-benar sakit Haruto!"]_ terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. _["Oh, ya, tanggal 9 Oktober aku dan anak-anak yang lain akan datang ke Kyoto untuk persiapan. Kau mau menemui kami atau tidak?"]_

"Sudah aku bilang, aku terlalu menikmati waktu bersama dengan kembaranku," kata Haruto sembari melihat birunya langit. "Aku tidak ada waktu menemui para lelaki kesepian seperti kalian."

_["Ya, terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau harus datang pada hari yang telah dijadwalkan."]_

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Haruto, "Tentu saja. Itu adalah hari yang spesial bagiku dan bagi dirinya. Ah, maaf aku harus menutup teleponnya."

_["Baiklah, bye!"]_

Haruto memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaket sebelum menatap Naruto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Maaf lama," kata Naruto sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya Haruto dengan senyuman. "Ayo, pulang naik bis."

**-x-**

Sesuai dengan permintaan Haruto, mereka menunggu kedatangan bis di halte. Sembari menunggu, Naruto bercerita banyak mengenai pengalamannya di Kyoto setelah Haruto pindah ke Tokyo. Sesekali Haruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi kembarannya yang berubah-ubah menjadi kesal, bahagia, dan geli. Haruto tidak menyangka banyak kejadian buruk yang menimpa Naruto, salah satunya pernah dituduh sebagai _chikan _atau orang yang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada orang lain di transportasi umum.

"Lalu, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh polisi itu, Haruto!? Tanpa mau mendengarkanku, dia langsung menggiringku ke kantor polisi!"

Haruto tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Hei, jangan ketawa terus!" seru Naruto kesal.

Dengan tangannya, Haruto menghapus setetes air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya, "Ma-maaf, Naruto! Tapi – tapi – pengalamanmu sungguh menarik!"

Naruto memukul kepala Haruto, "Menarik dari mana, huh!? Itu pengalaman menakutkan sekaligus memalukan dalam hidupku! Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar dipenjara!?"

Belum sempat Haruto memberikan tanggapan, sebuah sapaan menginterupsi mereka.

"Hai, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto kemudian.

Haruto mengikuti arah pandang kembarannya. Matanya memincing tajam sementara kepala tangannya mengeras – mengetahui semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Naruto saat melihat wanita berambut merah jambu itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sedang menemani Ino berbelanja," tunjuk Sakura pada seorang wanita lain di sebelahnya.

"A – ah begitu," respon Naruto sembari menganggukan kepala. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini. Tak dia sangka bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia sukai di tempat seperti ini. Apakah ini yang namanya jodoh?

"Jadi, wanita ini yang dimaksud oleh ayah dan ibu, Naruto?" tanya Haruto tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sedang menahan rasa cemburu.

"Whoaaa! Whoaaa!" seru Naruto panik. "Kau ini sedang berbicara apa, Haruto!?" dia mengeluarkan tawa yang dipaksakan. Sungguh, apa yang sedang berada di pikiran kembarannya saat ini!

"Eh? Kenapa ada dua Naruto di sini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"O-oh ya, kenalkan dia kembaranku, Haruto Namikaze."

"AH! Jangan-jangan kau Haruto dari Infinity, ya?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba membuat Haruto, Sakura, dan Naruto terkejut.

"Infinity?" tanya Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Band lokal yang dua tahun lalu sering menggelar konser kecil mereka di salah satu pub di Tokyo. Namun karena para personil band dan lagu-lagu ciptaan mereka yang mampu menarik hati banyak orang, semakin hari mereka semakin populer!" terang Ino bersemangat. "Aku dengar mereka telah masuk dapur rekaman. Dan 'Haruto' lah _leader _di Infinity yang merangkap sebagai vokalis sekaligus gitaris!"

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikan tatapan takjub pada Haruto.

"Benarkah itu Haruto?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau ini kan kembarannya!" kata Sakura heran.

Naruto tertawa gelisah, "Kami sudah 2 tahun ini tidak menjalin komunikasi semenjak dia pindah ke Tokyo."

"Haruto-san," panggil Ino malu-malu. "Boleh aku foto bersamamu?"

Beberapa detik kemudian bis yang mereka nanti datang. Dengan segera Haruto menarik tangan Naruto untuk memasuki bis.

"Hei, Haruto, tu-tunggu dulu!"

Naruto sempat melirik tatapan kecewa dari Sakura dan Ino saat pintu bis menutup. Setelah duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela, dahi Naruto berkerut sementara tangannya terlipat di dada. Itu adalah komunikasi non verbal yang dia tunjukan untuk menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap sikap Haruto.

"Aku belum sempat berpamitan secara baik-baik dengan Sakura-chan tahu!" katanya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Haruto memutar matanya, "Sudahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin ketinggalan bis saja."

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino itu benar?"

Haruto tidak menjawab.

"Hei, Haruto! Hei! Jawab aku!" perintah Naruto kesal.

Haruto masih tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab!"

Naruto mengacuhkan Haruto. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus pada pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela. Melihat pohon dan rumah yang seakan-akan bergerak membuat Naruto mengantuk. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Dan mimpi pun akhirnya menghampiri. Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah Haruto ketika melihat wajah damai Naruto saat tertidur. Dengan perlahan dia mengubah posisi kepala Naruto hingga bersandar pada pundaknya. Memang benar band yang dulu dia bentuk, saat ini telah terkenal. Namun hal itu tak lepas dari perjuangan dari para personil lain dan manajer band mereka yang turut memajukan dan membesarkan Infinity selama 2 tahun ini. Di sisi lain, Haruto tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui oleh Naruto. Haruto hanya ingin menjadi sosok yang sama seperti dulu untuk kembarannya. Dia hanya ingin dekat dan bersama Naruto sebagai Haruto bukan sebagai Haruto _–_ Leader dari Infinity.

Haruto menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto sebelum mencium bibir kemerahan kembarannya.

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

**Hai! Hai! Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mereview pada chapter sebelumnya. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuat fanfic ini menjadi semakin menarik. Oh ya, 1000 yen kurang lebihnya 100rb lalu yang masalah pick gitar itu maaf jika ada yang kurang tepat karena aku mengambil informasinya dari salah satu blog. Dan seperti biasa, tolong berikan review atau tanggapan atau apapun mengenai chapter ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 4**

**-x-**

_Sometimes at the some point I think my self "why do I love him? There's so many guys out there who will treat me better than him" but then I saw his picture and I look at his black bright eyes and everything becomes clear. In that moment I know why I love him dearly, I know why he's something that worth fighting for. I know that he's not just some guys but he is him. – Ratu_

**-x-**

Bukan rahasia umum jika Naruto Namikaze adalah pemalas. Dia tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berkeringat dan letih. Untuk pergi ke kampusnya saja Naruto sudah malasnya setengah mati. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidur atau sekedar membaca majalah porno. Namun sayangnya, pilihannya itu ditentang keras oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak menginginkan anak kembarnya itu menjadi pengangguran di masa yang akan datang. Tanpa ragu, Minato dan Kushina memberikan pekerjaan dari yang ringan hingga yang berat agar Naruto mau bergerak. Seperti saat ini. Naruto tidak percaya, dihari yang genting seperti ini orang tuanya menyuruh atau bisa dibilang memaksa dirinya untuk menyuci mobil. Memang sih, menyuci mobil bukanlah hal yang berat tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya yang dikejar deadline. Lagi pula Naruto adalah pemalas, ingat? Mana mungkin dia mau mengerjakan tugas seperti itu.

"Hah!? Kau tidak mau menjalankan perintah ayahmu!?" seru Kushina. Rambut merahnya terlihat berterbangan sementara matanya berkeliat marah.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ibunya benar-benar mengerikan saat marah.

Terdengar Minato menghela napas. "Sudahlah, Kushina. Jika Naruto tidak mau biar aku saja yang menyuci mobil," timpalnya. Tak lupa memunculkan senyuman lemah. "Aku tidak keberatan menggerakan tubuh yang sudah renta ini untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu, meskipun aku memiliki anak yang dapat melakukannya."

Tatapan tak percaya Naruto berikan pada ayahnya. Perkataan ayahnya barusan bisa dikategorikan sebagai sesuatu yang dapat memojokan dirinya. Dia melihat Haruto terkekeh geli di pojok ruangan. Bisa dipastikan kembarannya itu menikmati situasinya saat ini.

"Kau masih mau membuat ayah yang melakukannya, Naruto?" pancing Haruto.

"A-Aku tidak—!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Naruto," potong Kushina. Dia berbalik membelakangi Naruto. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membantu ibu ataupun ayah lagi."

"Tu-tunggu, bu!" seru Naruto cepat. "Aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan menyuci mobil!"

Langkah Kushina berhenti. Dengan gerakan lambat, ibunya berbalik dan menatap dirinya. Naruto tercengang melihat cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah ibunya. Rupanya dia telah masuk perangkap! Seketika itu suara tawa Haruto pecah. Tidak menyangka adik kembarnya bisa masuk perangkap ibunya semudah itu.

"Dan untuk Haruto. Ibu menugaskanmu untuk menyiram tanaman."

Tawa Haruto terhenti. Dan ketika dia ingin menolak, ibunya telah memberikan tatapan intimidasi padanya. Sontak hal itu membuat Haruto tak bisa berkutik. Dia segera membuang muka sembari berdecih. Dalam hati Naruto tertawa puas. Tentu saja dia senang melihat kembarannya berada diposisi yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sudah cepat jalankan! Dan pastikan pekerjaan kalian selesai sebelum makan malam."

Naruto memandang awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di langit sembari sesekali menghela napas. Seharusnya sore ini dia berada di kamar dan berkutit dengan tugas kuliahnya. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

"Heh, Naruto! Jangan melamun!"

"JANGAN SIRAM AKU, BRENGSEK! MEMANGNYA AKU TANAMAN, HUH!?"

Urat kemarahan Naruto menegang saat Haruto dengan seenaknya menyemprot tubuhnya dengan air selang. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menumpahkan air sabun dalam ember pada kembarannya. Baru menyuci mobil setengah jalan tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa seenaknya masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya. Bisa-bisa ibunya kembali berkoar karena lantai rumah akan basah karena dirinya.

"Salahmu sendiri melamun," jawab Haruto enteng. "Kau hanya akan semakin memperlama pekerjaanmu jika begitu terus."

"Apa katamu!?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. "Kau sadar tidak kau telah membuat tubuhku basah!? Kau ini benar-benar brengsek! Sok keren—!"

Naruto yang meluapkan amarah dengan mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah tidak menyadari tatapan melcuti Haruto padanya. Mata Haruto memancarkan napsu saat melihat putting kemerahan Naruto menonjol dari kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya. Dia pun bisa melihat lekuk kejantanan Naruto yang tersembunyi di balik boxernya. Haruto menelan ludah. Kembarannya benar-benar seksi. Ingin rasanya dia mendorong Naruto ke tanah, meraba tubuhnya, dan menciumi bibir lembutnya.

"HARUTO! Kau dengar tidak!?"

Tubuh Haruto tersentak mendengar seruan Naruto. Dia menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari apa yang dipikirannya barusan.

Alis Naruto terangkat melihat wajah kembarannya tiba-tiba memerah, "Hei, kau kena—_hatsyuu!"_

Naruto bersin dengan cukup keras. Ingus keluar dari hidungnya yang telah memerah. Haruto segera memakaikan sweeter yang dia kenakan pada Naruto dan mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantong celananya.

"Ingusmu keluar tuh," kata Haruto sembari memposisikan sapu tangannya bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto.

"Bi-biarkan aku sendiri saja yang melakukannya!" cegah Naruto – semburat kemerahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," dengan telaten Haruto membersihkan ingus yang menempel di hidung Naruto, "Keluarkan juga yang masih di dalam, Naruto."

Mata Naruto melebar seketika. Dia melangkah mundur namun dengan cepat Haruto mencegahnya.

"Cepat keluarkan," wajah Haruto terlihat serius.

Merasa terintimidasi dengan wajah dan intonasi dari perkataan kembarannya mau tak mau Naruto melakukannya. Dengan satu hentakan kuat dari hidungnya, ingusnya pun keluar. Haruto dengan senang hati kembali membersihkan ingus yang keluar dari hidung Naruto.

"Sudah semua?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Haruto dengan anggukan singkat. Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah Haruto.

"Haruto," panggil Naruto dengan suara berbisik. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya – merasa telah dipermalukan. "Kau tidak merasa jijik?"

Haruto memiringkan kepala – memandang kembarannya dengan wajah polos, "Kenapa harus jijik?"

"Ya, seharusnya kau jijik karena melihat dan membersihkan i-i-ingusku!"

"Bukankah aku sering melakukannya sewaktu kecil?"

"Itu kan waktu kecil!" seru Naruto tambah kesal. Dia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Haruto. "Kita sudah besar, Haruto! Sudah mahasiswa! Jangan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini lagi!"

Haruto mendengus. Jujur saja dia merasa terganggu dengan perkataan kembaranya, "Aku tidak akan berhenti. Semua yang kita lakukan waktu kecil dulu akan tetap aku lakukan – meskipun aku telah menjadi kakek-kakek sekalipun."

Naruto menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Selalu begini. Dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Haruto jika kembarannya itu dalam mode serius seperti ini.

"Lagipula –" Haruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. " – bukankah kita sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini sebelumnya?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat!?" tanya Haruto tidak percaya. "Aku pernah membantumu mastubarsi, Naru-chan," dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Mas—_ssssttt!_ Haruto!" Naruto menutup mulut kembarannya dengan tangan. Dia melirik kanan kiri – takut jika seseorang atau yang lebih parah orang tuanya mendengar perkataan Haruto barusan. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu, huh!?" katanya dengan suara tertahan.

Haruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto yang lucu, "Baiklah, baiklah. Lebih baik kau cepat masuk dan ganti baju."

"Kau tidak lihat pekerjaanku belum selesai, huh!?"

Haruto tersenyum, "Serahkan padaku biar aku yang selesaikan sisanya."

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto.

"Kenapa?" alis Haruto terangkat – tak mengerti alasan penolakan kembarannya.

Tangan Naruto terlipat di dadanya, "Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu untuk menolongku terus!?"

"Kau tidak mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak!" Naruto membuang muka.

Haruto menyeringai, "Benar tidak mau?"

Naruto melirik Haruto sekilas. Merasa mulai ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri, dia menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Te-tentu saja!"

Haruto mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau."

Naruto panik melihat kembarannya mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, "Hei! Mau kemana!?" serunya kemudian.

"Kau tidak lihat pekerjaanku sudah selesai?" terang Haruto dengan tatapan mengejek. "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu sebelum kau jatuh sakit. _Bye, _Naru-chan."

Darah Naruto mendidih mendengar suara tawa Haruto. Tanpa ragu dia melemparkan kain lap ke pintu yang baru saja ditutup kembarannya. Setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya, Naruto melirik mobil ayahnya yang masih diselimuti busa sabun. Dia mengerang frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Sepertinya pekerjaannya jauh dari kata selesai.

Sementara itu, dibalik jendela rumah Haruto terlihat mengintip dari celah tirai. Dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir, "Dasar keras kepala."

**-x-**

"Ini semua salahmu Haruto."

Haruto tersenyum kecut mendengar tuduhan yang Naruto berikan. Dia memandang prihatin pada kembarannya yang saat ini berbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Haruto masih tak percaya dia menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan demam ke esokan harinya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan nafasnya terdengar memburu. Biasanya jika salah satu di antara mereka sakit, ayah atau ibunya lah yang akan merawat mereka. Namun kali ini berbeda. Pagi ini ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan kerja lembur sementara ibunya akan menginap di pemandian air panas bersama dengan teman SMAnya. Haruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa menjadi kalang kabut karena tanggung jawab untuk merawat kembarannya sepenuhnya ada padanya.

"Ini semua salahmu," ulang Naruto dengan suara lemah. Meskipun tubuhnya telah terselimuti oleh selimut tebal namun tetap saja dia masih merasa dingin.

"Maaf," kata Haruto merasa bersalah. Dia tahu karena kemarin sore dia menyemprot Naruto dengan air membuat kembarannya saat ini menjadi sakit. Haruto mengambil kain yang tertempel di dahi Naruto dan mencelupkannya ke baskom yang berisi air. Dengan telaten dia meremas kain itu dan menempelkannya kembali ke dahi Naruto. "Aku akan beli obat. Kau tidur saja, Naruto."

"Ngg," guman Naruto mulai mengantuk. "Kau tahu kan tipe obat seperti apa yang aku suka?"

Haruto menghela napas, "Kau ini. Jangan pilih-pilih obat. Meskipun obat itu pahit kau harus tetap meminumnya."

Tanpa menjawab perkataan kembarannya, Haruto membalikan badan – memunggungi Haruto, "Cepat pergi dan pulang segera."

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Haruto. Dia mencium rambut Naruto sebelum beranjak dari posisinya, "Aku pergi."

"Mm. Hati-hati."

**-x-**

Sampailah Haruto di sebuah apotek yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia segera masuk dan berjalan menuju penjaga apotek yang telah memasang senyum manis padanya.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya penjaga apotek bernama Karin – terlihat dari _name tag _yang dia kenakan.

Haruto mengangguk kecil, "Ada obat penurun panas?"

"Tentu saja ada –" Karin menyebutkan beberapa merek obat pada Haruto. "Anda mau memilih yang mana?"

"Apa di antara obat yang kau sebutkan tadi ada yang cair dan rasanya manis?" tanya Haruto kemudian.

Karin mengangguk, "Ada. Merek X memiliki berbagai varian rasa yang disukai anak-anak. Ada rasa strawberry, jeruk, dan anggur."

Haruto terdiam sejenak, "Apa obat X ampuh menurunkan panas pada orang yang berusia 19 tahun?"

"Eh?" guman Karin terkejut. Dia segera mengecek informasi yang tercetak di bungkus obat X. "Di sini tertulis hanya untuk umur 5-10 tahun. Dan saya kurang yakin obat ini akan dapat menurunkan panas seseorang yang berusia 19 tahun."

"Benarkah?" tanya Haruto memastikan. Dia kembali melihat Karin mengangguk mantap. "Lalu obat seperti apa yang ampuh?"

Karin mengambil obat dari lemari kaca di bawahnya, "Obat yang seperti ini. Ini bentuknya pil. Cocok untuk usia 17 tahun ke atas."

"Apa ini pahit?" tanya Haruto sembari memegang bungkus obat itu.

"Jika sekali telan tidak akan pahit, kecuali rasa pahitnya akan terasa jika digerus."

"Tapi aku ragu apa obat ini mau diminum atau tidak," Haruto menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Karin memandang Haruto yang saat ini terlihat cemas, "Maaf, tapi sebenarnya siapa yang demam?"

Haruto menghela napas panjang, "Kembaranku. Dia berusia 19 tahun tapi dia benci sekali obat pahit. Dia lebih suka minum obat sirup yang manis."

"A – ah," baru kali ini Karin menemukan masalah yang seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka masih ada orang dewasa yang lebih memilih meminum obat yang manis untuk anak-anak dibanding dengan obat pahit untuk seusia mereka. "Bagaimana kalau dengan kapsul?"

"Kapsul?" ulang Haruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Iya, ada obat penurun panas berbentuk kapsul. Mungkin saja adik Anda mau menimunnya jika bentuk obatnya kapsul," Karin sembari mengambil obat lainnya.

Haruto mengamati bungkus obat itu dengan was-was, "Baiklah akan aku coba. Aku ambil ini."

"Baik."

Dan Haruto pun kembali ke rumah setelah membayar obat itu.

**-x-**

Dengan perlahan, Haruto membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan masuk ke dalam. Sebuah mangkok, kantong plastik, dan segelas air terlihat di atas nampan yang dia bawa. Naruto telah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Haruto mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya saat melihat peluh dan semburat merah padam muncul di wajah Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan – kembarannya jatuh sakit karena kejahilannya. Tentu saja perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya saat ini.

"Naruto, Naruto," panggil Haruto sembari mengelus-elus pipi Naruto lembut.

Merasakan sebuah sentuhan, mata Naruto perlahan-lahan terbuka. Iris biru yang amat dicintai Haruto kini memandangnya tak fokus, "Haruto?" panggilnya dengan serak. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Haruto mengagguk dan menyerahkan mangkok berisi bubur pada kembarannya, "Makan dan setelah itu minum obat."

Dengan dibantu Haruto, Naruto merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Dia melihat bubur itu dengan tatapan tak suka, "Aku tidak napsu makan."

"Jangan seperti itu, Naruto. Cepat dimakan agar kau segera sembuh," Haruto menghela napas saat melihat Naruto menggeleng – tetap berteguh pada pendiriannya. "Kalau begitu cepat buka mulutmu. Akan kusuapi."

"E – eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengar perintah kembarannya. "Ti-tidak mau!"

Tidak memperdulikan tolakan Naruto, Haruto mengambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Naruto – tak lupa memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Naruto menelan ludah dan membuang muka. Ketika Haruto yang jengah dengan sifat keras kepala kembarannya ingin memarahinya kembali, Naruto berkata, "Minum baru makan."

Dengan alasan 'tubuhmu sedang lemas nanti kau tidak bisa memegang gelasnya dengan baik', Haruto meminumi Naruto. Setelah itu dengan sabar dia menyuapi kembarannya hingga bubur itu habis tak tersisa.

"Sekarang minum obatmu."

Dahi Naruto mengerut melihat obat kapsul yang diletakan di atas tangan Haruto, "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meminumnya!"

Haruto mendengus. Dia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Obat sirup tidak cocok untuk seusiamu, Naruto," terangnya. "Lagi pula obat ini ampuh untuk menurunkan panas."

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Memang dikeluarga Namikaze, Naruto terkenal sebagai seseorang yang susah minum obat dan sifatnya berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan saat sakit. Biasanya jika ibu yang merawat Naruto saat ini, dia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuat Naruto meminum obatnya – meskipun mencekokinya sekalipun. Sebuah ide muncul di pikiran Haruto. Jika ibunya dapat melakukan cara apapun begitu juga dengan dirinya. Setelah meletakan obat kapsul itu di permukaan lidahnya dengan segera dia menarik kepala Naruto mendekat dan menyusupkan kapsul itu ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut dengan perbuataan Haruto baru merasakan sesuatu telah masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Tidak ingin merasa keenakan di dalam mulut hangat Naruto, Haruto segera melepaskan ciuman penuh makna tersebut.

"Ka-ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengseeeek!" seru Naruto salah tingkah. Dia menutupi mulutnya degan punggung tangan.

"Tapi hanya dengan cara seperti itu kau mau menelan obatmu," jelas Haruto enteng.

Naruto memperhatikan Haruto yang meletakan kembali mangkuk dan gelas ke atas nampan. Dia ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Haruto – atau paling tidak merutukinya – namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas melakukannya. Efek obat itu mulai bekerja. Naruto yang mulai merasakan kantuk segera membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur sedangkan Haruto dengan cekatan menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto," bisik Haruto sembari mencium kening Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Kembarannya telah tertidur ditemani mimpi yang telah merekuhnya.

**-x-**

Suara dering bel terdengar menggema di dalam kediaman Namikaze. Haruto berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan. Ekspresi terkejut yang sempat ditunjukan Haruto berubah menjadi datar dan dingin saat mengenali sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kiba?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kiba mengangguk ragu, "Se-selamat sore," dia menyadari bahwa sepertinya kembaran Naruto tidak menyukai kedatangannya sore ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Haruto bersandar pada dinding tembok sembari mengamati Kiba dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Na-Naruto. Aku ingin menjenguk Naruto," terang Kiba. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika berhadapan dengan Haruto. "Aku dengar dia demam."

"Maaf, tapi Naruto sedang tidur."

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "A – ahh begitu… Oh, ya, aku juga datang untuk mengambil barang yang aku pinjamkan padanya."

Mata Haruto menyipit tajam, "Maksudmu dvd porno yang kau pinjamkan pada Naruto tempo hari?"

Kiba tercengang tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Haruto tahu hal itu?, "I-iya," jawabnya dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan."

Kiba melihat Haruto menghilang dari balik pintu. Jujur saja dia terkejut karena Haruto tahu akan hal itu. Apakah Naruto mengadu padanya? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan bilang pada siapapun jika menyangkut dengan pornografi.

"Ini."

Tubuh Kiba tersentak menyadari bahwa Haruto telah kembali. Dengan malu-malu dia mengambil dvd porno miliknya dan segera menyimpannya dalam tas.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Sepertinya bentar lagi akan hujan deras," usul Haruto dengan nada datar.

Kiba melirik sekilas pada langit yang masih terlihat sangat terang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan bahwa hujan akan turun sore ini. Namun sepertinya dia harus menuruti 'usiran halus' Haruto padanya, "Ba-baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Naruto."

Setelah kepergian Kiba, Haruto menghela napas panjang. Jika terus melihat wajah Kiba sudah dipastikan sebuah bogem mentah akan dia layangkan ke wajah orang itu. Sejak kejadian Naruto yang tertangkap basah menonton dvd porno, dia menjadi benci dengan Kiba. Menurutnya, Kiba lah yang membuat pikiran polos kembarannya menjadi tercemari.

"Tenang saja, akan ku pastikan Naruto tidak akan menerima salam darimu, Kiba," sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Haruto sebelum dia menutup pintu.

**-x-**

Haruto memandang Naruto yang masih tidur sejak tadi pagi. Perasaan lega muncul ketika mengetahui tubuh Naruto tidak panas lagi. Wajah kembarannya pun terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Jika Haruto ditanya apa yang menjadi penyebab dia bisa menyukai – ah, bukan – mencintai kembarannya sendiri, dia pun tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Wajah mereka pun hampir sama. Mereka pun hampir identik. ***)**Kadang kala dia sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'kenapa aku mencintainya? Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang akan memperlakukanku jauh lebih baik darinya' . Namun ketika aku melihat dia dan menatap tepat pada mata birunya, seolah-olah semuanya menjadi jelas. Pada saat itu Haruto tahu kenapa dia sangat mencintainya. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang pantas pada diri Naruto yang patut untuk diperjuangkan. Haruto tahu bahwa Naruto bukan hanya orang kebanyakan tapi dia adalah dia. Dia adalah Naruto. Naruto Namikaze yang sangat dia pedulikan, yang sangat dia sayangi, yang sangat dia idamkan, dan yang sangat – sangat – sangat Haruto cintai.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Haruto memanggil nama Naruto bagai mantra. "Cepat sembuh. Aku mohon cepatlah sembuh. Maafkan aku. Maaf," dia berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Dengan kekuatan yang ada, Haruto mencium bibir pucat Naruto. Menciumnya lama meskipun permukaannya terasa kasar di bibirnya. "Maaf."

**-x-**

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto membuka mata. Keadaan kamarnya gelap dan cahaya rembulan yang merembet masuk merupakan satu-satunya penerang di kamar itu. Naruto segera memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan tidak disangka demamnya telah turun. Dia terkejut melihat seseorang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sampingnya. Setelah menajamkan pengelihatan, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah Haruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia sempat marah karena Haruto telah berbuat seenaknya – membuatnya meminum obat dengan cara menciumnya. Namun hal itu tetap membuatnya merasa berterima kasih sekaligus senang karena kembarannya telah bersedia merawat dan menjaganya hingga malam hari seperti ini.

Naruto mengelus rambut Haruto dan mencium keningnya, "Terima kasih Haruto," bisiknya. Dia tidak menyadari senyum bahagia dan lega muncul di wajah Haruto.

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

******Chapter kali ini spesial untuk Himawari Wia yang menginginkan Naruto demam. Maaf jika tidak seperti yang kamu mauu QAQ**

**Huaaa. Maaf sekali karena sudah beberapa hari tidak mengupdate fanfic ini. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tugas kampus yang deadlinenya menyesakkan. Terus, terus karena keasikan liburan jadinya aku melupakan fanfic ini. Hehehe. Maaf ya. ;;;**

**Mau sedikit cerita tentang pembuatan chapter kali ini. Sebagian besar isi dari chapter ini aku buat di note hp sambil melihat pemandangan di Kopeng! Hahahay~ Lalu apakah ada yang menyadari kalimat yang aku kasih tanda ***)** hampir sama dengan kalimat yang berada di kalimat pembukaan – yang inggris itu lho hahaha. Ya, tiba-tiba saat perjalanan pulang dari vacation, Ratu (temanku) mengirim sms galau seperti itu~ setelah minta izin buat menyangkutkannya di fanficku akhirnya aku tulis di kalimat itu dengan beberapa perubahan. Thank you fucking very much Ratu, the whore of novels!  
**

**Ah, sudahlah kali ini kebanyakan ngoceh. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf sekali karena sudah menunggu lama. Mohon chapter ini di review juga. Terima kasih. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 5**

**-x-**

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Namikaze kembar. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Haruto dan Naruto tepat berusia 20 tahun. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober – hari ulang tahun mereka. Ngomong-ngomong tentang hari ulang tahun, tidak biasanya Kushina dan Minato bangun tengah malam dan mengejutkan anak kembar mereka dengan sebuah puding coklat berukuran jumbo. Kushina lebih memilih membuat puding coklat daripada kue tart karena puding lebih enak dan tidak 'eneg' saat dimakan.

Naruto dan Haruto yang masih mengantuk, hanya memandang datar dan sesekali menguap malas pada orang tuanya yang saat ini sedang membunyikan terompet sembari menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Yang benar saja. Mereka sudah berumur 20 tahun, seharusnya tidak ada lagi kejutan seperti ini lagi.

"Ayo, ayo, kalian berdua tiup lilinnya!" perintah ibunya bersemangat.

Mereka berdua saling memberikan tatapan bingung pada orang tuannya. Mereka tidak melihat adanya lilin atau apapun yang bisa mereka tiup seperti yang diperintahkan ibunya.

"Dimana lilinya?" tanya Haruto menaikan alis.

Baru menyadari kesalahannya, Kushina segera menyikut keras perut suaminya. Sontak hal itu membuat Minato meringis kesakitan. Dengan bisikan "Cepat nyalakan lilinnya!", cepat-cepat pria paruh baya itu mengeluarkan lilin dari saku celana dan menyalakannya dengan korek api.

"Nah, sekarang, tiup lilinnya!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya sedangkan Haruto mendengus melihat sebatang lilin yang dipegang ayahnya. Ketika mereka bersiap untuk meniupnya, ibunya menginterupsi.

"Tunggu!" mereka menatap ibunya bingung. "Buat permohonan dulu sebelum meniup lilin."

Namikaze kembar memejamkan mata. Masing-masing membuat permohonan dengan khusyuk. Haruto membuat permohonan agar dia dan Naruto dapat bersama-sama selamanya. Tentu saja bukan sebagai saudara namun lebih dari hal itu. Sedangkan Naruto? Hanya Tuhan lah yang tahu.

"Bi-bisakah kalian cepat meniup lilinnya?" pinta Minato. Jarinya mulai terkena lelehan lilin.

Sesuai permintaan ayahnya, Naruto dan Haruto meniup lilin ulang tahun mereka. Setelah itu Kushina dan Minato memberikan syal rajutan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun – yang oranye untuk Naruto dan yang merah untuk Haruto. Akhirnya puding coklat itu disimpan di lemari es karena Naruto dan Haruto masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi indah yang sempat 'terganggu' oleh kejutan orang tua mereka.

Di dalam kamar, Haruto yang sempat memejamkan mata beberapa menit, terbangun karena merasakan ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Sembari merutuk kesal dia membuka 3 pesan yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

_[Hn. Happy birthday. Don't forget, tomorrow night is the day.]_

_[Hey, man! Otanjoubi omedetou ^o^/~ jangan lupa sesuai rencana! We're gonna rock on! \m/]_

_[Haruto-kun. Selamat ulang tahun. Oh, ya, selamat ulang tahun juga untuk kembaran tersayangmu.]_

Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Dia meletakan ponselnya kembali. Balasan pesan bisa menunggu besok pagi. _Oh, besok pagi ya._ Haruto mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada permukaan bantal. Semburat kemerahan dan senyum yang lebih besar daripada barusan muncul di wajahnya. Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk besok pagi.

**-x-**

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana, Haruto?"

Naruto memandang curiga pada kembarannya yang saat ini sedang menariknya menaiki kereta. Lagi-lagi Haruto tidak menjelaskan secara detail arah tujuan mereka dan lebih memilih kalimat 'ikut saja' disertai cengiran menyebalkan. Sungguh mengganggu! Pagi ini sekitar pukul 07:00, tiba-tiba saja Haruto membuka kencang pintu kamar Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap. Naruto yang belum mengumpulkan kesadaran dengan bodohnya menurut saja di tarik ke sana kemari oleh kembarannya. Dia sempat mendengar Haruto meminta izin pada orang tua mereka untuk pulang malam.

"Brengsek! Kita sebenarnya mau kemana!?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi – kesal.

"Hari ini kan ulang tahun kita. Mestinya kita bersenang-senang bersama!" Haruto memberikan kedipan padanya.

Naruto mendengus, "Memangnya aku pernah menyetujuinya? Lebih baik aku tidur seharian di rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Eeeeh!?" Haruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kenapa begitu!? Jahat sekali…"

"Terserah," jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Karena Naruto bukan _morning person _jadi kemungkinan besar dia masih mengantuk dan hal itu membuat moodnya menjadi buruk saat ini. Haruto harus mencari cara untuk membuat kembarannya itu tidak _ngambek _lagi.

"La-lagi pula di Kyoto banyak sekali tempat wisata yang layak dikunjungi! Dan aku sudah memilih beberapa tempat yang pasti membuatmu senang, Naruto! Ya? Ya?"

Naruto yang terlalu malas menanggapi perkataan Haruto hanya terdiam. Teringat sesuatu, dia segera mencari sebuah barang di dalam tasnya. Naruto menghela napas lega saat menemukan barang yang dicarinya di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruto penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Pastikan tempat itu menyenangkan jika tidak aku akan langsung pulang – dengan atau tanpa dirimu."

Haruto menyengir lebar, "Serahkan padaku, Naru-chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Naru-chan', Idiot!"

**-x-**

Tidak Naruto sangka Haruto membawanya ke Kyoto Aquarium. Sebenarnya sejak dibuka pada tanggal 14 Maret 2012, Naruto ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat itu. Lagipula Kyoto merupakan kota yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan dan cukup jauh dari laut sehingga semakin besar keinginannya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam Kyoto Aquarium. Namun karena banyak sekali halangan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu maka niat hanyalah niat. Dan tentu saja kesempatan seperti ini tidak bisa dia lewatkan begitu saja kan!

"Ayo, Haruto!" seru Naruto sembari menarik kencang tangan Haruto agar segera memasuki gedung. "Cepat! Cepat!"

Haruto tertawa kecil melihat betapa antusiasnya kembarannya, "Tenang saja, Naruto. Ikan-ikannya tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Pokoknya kita harus mengunjungi zona-zona yang ada di sini, ya, Haruto?" pinta Naruto.

Merasa tidak tahan melihat tatapan memelas Naruto padanya, Haruto mengacak-acak rambut kembarannya gemas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita ke zona pertama."

Haruto menggandeng Naruto menuju zona Rivers of Kyoto. Sesuai namanya, di dalam zona itu terdapat dua kolam yang masing-masing berisi air dan spesies – flora dan fauna – dari Sungai Kamo dan Sungai Yura.

"Woaah! Lihat itu, Haruto!" seru Naruto takjub. "Ada Japanese Giant Salamander!"

"Eh, Benar!" Haruto mengeluarkan kamera dan langsung mengambil gambar spesies langka itu. Hewan itu sering disebut sebagai fosil hidup dan diakui sebagai salah satu mahkluk amfibi terbesar di dunia. "Tak kusangka ternyata di Kyoto Aquarium memiliki koleksi jenis ini."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Ayo ke zona lainnya!"

Beberapa tangki yang menampung berbagai jenis hewan terlihat di dalam Sea Animal Zone. Memasuki area itu, Haruto dan Naruto merasa seperti sedang berenang dengan dikelilingi oleh bermacam-macam hewan – salah satunya singa laut. Mereka pun dapat menikmati dua arah cara pandang yaitu dari depan tangki dan dari atas tangki.

Haruto melihat tulisan Penguin Zone yang masih menyatu di dalam zone itu, "Naruto, ayo kita ke sana."

"OK!"

Pinguin-pinguin yang berada di Penguin Zone bukanlah pinguin yang hidup di Antartika melainkan pinguin yang berasal dari daerah hangat seperti Afrika. Memang di dalam zona pinguin itu tidak terlalu besar namun zona itu dilengkapi dengan area berpasir sehingga Haruto dan Naruto dapat mengetahui dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana pinguin jantan membangun sarang – dengan cara menggali pasir – untuk menarik perhatian pinguin betina.

"Gigih sekali perjuangan pinguin jantan itu," kata Naruto.

Haruto menyeringai, "Tentu saja, Naruto. Seperti manusia, hewan pun akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang diincarnya," jelasnya. Dia tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Naruto. "_Sama sepertiku_."

"Kau bicara apa, Haruto?" tanya Naruto langsung memandang ke arahnya. "Ucapanmu yang terakhir aku tidak dengar."

"A – ah, tidak, tidak!" jawab Haruto salah tingkah.

Naruto memandang kembarannya dengan penuh arti, sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin melihat ikan di tangki yang lebih besar, Haruto."

"Mm," guman Haruto sembari membuka brosur yang sempat diberikan oleh petugas di Kyoto Aquarium. "Kalau dengan tangki besar ada di Sea Life Zone."

"Sea Life Zone ya? Ke sana yuk, Haruto!"

Haruto tersenyum mengiyakan dan mengikuti kembarannya ke zona yang dimaksud. Mulut Naruto menganga lebar sementara binar-binar takjub terlihat di matanya saat mereka memasuki Sea Life Zone. Tangki berkapasitas 500 ton air berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka. Melalui _fisheye-lens lookout, _mereka bisa melihat ikan seperti habitat yang sebenarnya di dalam lautan. Dengan 7 titik pengamatan Haruto dan Naruto dapat melihat berbagai ikan dari yang ukurannya besar dan kecil berenang.

"Di lantai 2 di zona ini katanya juga tidak kalah indah lho," kata Haruto bersemangat.

Naruto terkejut, "Benarkah!? Tunggu apa lagi, ayo ke sana!"

Benar saja, di lantai dua mereka dapat melihat kolam dari atas sehingga terkesan seperti sedang melihat lautan terbuka. Setelah itu Naruto segera mengajak Haruto ke Ocean Zone. Berbeda dengan Sea Life Zone, di zona itu mereka dapat melihat pemandangan pantai berpasir putih, bermacam ikan warna-warni, dan juga koral laut. Tangki di zona itu dirancang tidak begitu dalam namun dilengkapi dengan kolam pasang surut sehingga seperti laut sebenarnya.

**-x-**

"Meskipun Kyoto Aquarium tidak terlalu besar namun tidak kalah dari akuarium terbaik di Jepang!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Benarkan, Haruto!"

Haruto memutar matanya jengah, "Iya, iya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu beberapa kali Naruto," dia menghela napas. "Cepat makan ramen mu sebelum dingin."

Saat ini Haruto dan Naruto berada di kafetaria yang berada di dalam gedung Kyoto Aquarium. Tentu saja, beberapa jam mengelilingi isi gedung membuat perut keduanya lapar. Menuju ke tempat ini merupakan perjuangan tersendiri bagi Haruto. Karena Naruto bersikeras tidak mau makan dan lebih memilih menjelajahi tempat ini lebih lanjut, mau tidak mau Haruto harus menggeretnya – meskipun kembarannya sempat merengek dan menendangnya beberapa kali.

Kadang kala Haruto tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kembarannya. Jika dia sudah menikmati sesuatu akan susah untuk menghentikannya dan jika berusaha dihentikan maka Naruto akan menjadi liar. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap sikap Naruto kekanak-kanakan – untuk usianya sudah menginjak 20 tahun! – namun bagi Haruto sikap Naruto begitu manis dan sangat menantang untuk ditaklukan. _His little brother twin who made him crazy_.

"Umm, Ha-Haruto," panggil Naruto malu-malu.

Haruto menaikan alisnya, "Ya? Ada apa, Naruto?" dia melihat kembarannya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Se-sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan," Naruto tidak berani menatap Haruto. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat ini. "Sebagai kado ulang tahunmu."

"E – eh?" Haruto menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Be-benarkah?" sebuah senyum mulai muncul di wajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Haruto. Haruto memandang bingung melihat kotak kecil yang baru dia keluarkan dari dalam bungkusan. Sepertinya kotak itu pernah dia lihat di suatu tempat.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat buka!" perintah Naruto.

Menuruti perkatan kembarannya, Haruto membuka perlahan kotak itu. Matanya melebar melihat pick gitar dengan bara api di tengahnya.

"Bukannya ini…" dia memandang Naruto dengan tidak percaya. "Pick gitar yang ada di Toko Utasonic?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk malu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau ingat setelah dari toko alat musik itu aku sempat izin ke toilet?" Haruto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku bukan ke toilet. Tapi kembali ke toko itu lagi untuk membeli pick gitar ini."

Haruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya yang menghambatnya untuk meluapkan rasa bahagia. Jika tidak ada meja yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka sudah dipastikan Haruto telah memeluk erat Naruto, "Terimakasih!"

"Pastikan kau menggunakannya baik-baik saat manggung dengan bandmu!"

"Tentu, tentu saja!" jawab Haruto mantap. "Ah! Sebenarnya aku juga ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Naruto membuka kota persegi panjang yang diberikan Haruto. Sebuah kalung kristal biru terlihat dari baliknya. Dengan takjub, dia mengambil dan mengangkat kalung itu ke atas – kearah cahaya. Haruto tersenyum. Ternyata benar dugaannya, warna kalung itu benar-benar serasi dengan warna mata kembarannya.

"Oh, shit, Haruto, ini benar untukku?"

"Tentu saja," Haruto mengangguk mantap.

Teringat sesuatu, Naruto menelan ludah, "Ja – jangan-jangan… saat di Toko Utasonic kau pernah berkata uangmu habis untuk membeli sesuatu yang spesial sehingga kau tidak bisa membeli pick gitar itu. Jangan-jangan... kalung ini yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan cemaskan hal itu, Naru-chan," Haruto tersenyum lembut padanya. "Sekarang pakai lah. Aku ingin lihat apakah kalung pilihanku terlihat keren saat kau pakai atau tidak."

Naruto segera memakai kalung kristal biru itu di lehernya, "Terimakasih, Haruto," semburat kemerahan muncul di wajahnya. "Aku pasti akan menjaganya! Aku pasti akan memakainya terus!"

Haruto tertawa kecil mendengar nada suara Naruto yang terdengar serius, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Naruto. Kau suka lumba-lumba kan?"

"Um!" guman Naruto sembari menyantap ramennya. "Suka sekali!"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Haruto, "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat atraksi mereka?"

Mulut Naruto yang masih penuh akan ramen terbuka sementara sumpit yang dia pegang jatuh.

"YANG BENAR!?"

**-x-**

Sebuah akuarium tak lengkap rasanya tanpa atraksi lumba-lumba karena itu lah Kyoto Aquarium pun juga dilengkapi dengan Dolphin Stadium. Area ini merupakan sebuah gelanggang dengan pemandangan mencapai 180 derajat yang berpusat pada sebuah kolam besar. Terlihat para pengunjung berdatangan dan mulai memenuhi kursi yang tersedia, termasuk juga Haruto dan Naruto. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat atraksi lumba-lumba. Dia terlihat gelisah dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Haruto yang kini terlihat santai sembari memakan kripiknya.

"Sebenarnya kapan mulainya?!" seru Naruto kesal.

Haruto menghela napas panjang, "Sebentar lagi. Bukannya kau sudah dengar pengumumanya tadi?"

"Uuh, tapi kan — AAH! Sudah mulai!"

Seketika itu Naruto langsung terdiam saat melihat dua ekor lumba-lumba mulai beraktraksi. Melihat mulut Naruto yang sesekali terbuka dan menyuarakan 'wow!' atau 'keren!' atau 'uwaaa!' membuat Haruto terkekeh geli. Memang pertunjukan lumba-lumba berhidung botol saat ini sangat menakjubkan. Sesuai perintah sang pawang, lumba-lumba itu berputar, meloncat dari dalam air, menyemburkan air dari moncongnya, dan masih banyak lagi atraksi yang mereka lakukan.

"Adakah di antara pengunjung yang menginginkan berfoto bersama dengan lumba-lumba?" tanya pawang lumba-lumba lewat pengeras suara.

"Hanya anak kecil saja yang mau melakukan hal itu," sindir Haruto kecil.

"AKU! AKU! AKU!"

Mendengar suara cempreng tepat di sampingnya, Haruto langsung memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada kembarannya yang saat ini mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya! Silahkan turun kemari."

Naruto yang merasa kegirangan segera menarik Haruto mengikutinya. Dengan susah payah Haruto menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika para pengunjung lain melihat ke arah mereka. Sungguh memalukan! Sesampainya di kolam, sang pawang memerintahkan Haruto dan Naruto untuk sedikit membungkuk. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dua lumba-lumba datang dan mencium pipi keduanya. Suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar meriah sebagai tanda atraksi lumba-lumba hari ini telah selesai.

**-x-**

"Pengalaman yang luar biasa bisa dicium oleh lumba-lumba!" ujar Naruto. Dia memegang pipinya yang sempat dicium lumba-lumba beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau ini benar-benar," kata Haruto heran. "Jangan asal tarik saja."

Cengiran terlihat di wajah Naruto, "Maaf, Haruto~ Aku tidak ingin merasakan momen langka seperti itu sendirian!"

Haruto tersenyum. Sebenarnya Haruto sempat bingung tempat mana yang bisa membuat kembarannya merasa senang. Setelah bertanya pada orang tuanya tak disangka Kyoto Aquarium lah yang menjadi tempat idaman Naruto selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Meskipun tiket masuknya terbilang mahal, Haruto tetap membawa Naruto kemari. Dan dia bersyukur hari ini Naruto sangat menikmati kunjungannya.

"Ah, maaf," salah satu petugas Dolphin Stadium menghentikan langkah mereka. "Ini foto yang barusan diambil."

"Terimakasih," jawab Naruto membungkuk. Tawa lepas terdengar saat dia melihat foto itu, "Ekspresimu benar-benar lucu, Haruto!"

Haruto melihat ekspresi wajahnya di foto yang terbilang aneh – antara ingin mencoba tersenyum dan menghindar dari ciuman lumba-lumba. Sedangkan Naruto dengan santai membiarkan lumba-lumba itu menciumnya sembari tersenyum lima jari ke arah kamera.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu Naruto," Haruto memegang pergelangan tangan kembarannya. "Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin aku kunjungi."

Dahi Naruto mengerut, "Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Ini sudah sore bentar lagi mau malam."

Haruto tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kalian dimana?" tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang sana. "Ya, aku masih di Kyoto Aquarium. Cepat kemari."

"Kau menelepon siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran setelah Haruto selesai menelepn. "Siapa yang mau ke sini?"

"Anggota bandku," jawab Haruto enteng. "Mereka akan datang beberapa menit lagi."

Mata Naruto melebar, "HA!?" serunya terkejut. "Untuk apa mereka ke sini?"

Haruto menyeringai, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang, akan ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin aku kunjungi. Dan karena tempatnya sedikit jauh aku meminta mereka untuk menjemput kita."

"Kalau kau ingin ke tempat itu jangan ajak aku!" seru Naruto kesal. Ketika ingin meninggalkan Haruto, tangan kembarannya telah mengcengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya. "Lepas, _asshole_! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Aku mohon," pinta Haruto serius. "Aku mohon ikutlah denganku."

Ketika Naruto ingin menanggapi perkataan kembarannya, suara klakson menganggetkannya. Dia melihat tiga orang pria keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Naruto menerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum melihat kembarannya.

"Jadi… mereka anggota Infinity?"

Haruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan kembarannya.

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

**Halo! Terimakasih sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Informasi mengenai Kyoto Aquarium sepenuhnya didapatkan dari sebuah web. Jadi maaf jika ada yang kurang tepat. Mungkin di chapter yang selanjutnya akan mulai menuju konflik. Mohon ditunggu. **

**Oh ya, mengenai 3 orang anggota dari Band Infinity… apakah ada saran? Karena sampai saat ini saya belum bisa menentukan. **

**Dan maaf sekali review pada chapter sebelumnya belum sempat saya balas. Maaf. ;;;  
**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon chapter ini juga di review. Terimakasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**Happy New Year 2014! x**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 6**

**[Rockstar Anthem © BACK-ON]**

**[Dreaming of You © Selena]**

**-x-**

Kedatangan teman-teman Haruto yang juga merupakan anggota dari Inifinity sungguh mengejutkan Naruto. Mereka bertiga terlihat memberikan _dap greeting _dan bercengkrama akrab dengan kembarannya. Merasa mempunyai kesempatan, Naruto yang berniat pulang secara diam-diam akhirnya dihentikan oleh tepukan keras di punggungnya. Urat kemarahan Naruto menegang saat mereka memperkenalkan diri dengan sok menyebarkan aura keartisan. Kalau tidak salah ingat mereka bernama Neji, Suigetsu, dan Sai. Bagaimana bisa Haruto memilih orang seperti mereka untuk dimasukan ke dalam band? Ah, Naruto baru ingat jika kembarannya memiliki sifat menyebalkan dan sok keren yang sama dengan orang-orang itu.

"Hei, _man_! Jangan tegang seperti itu!" Suigetsu merangkul leher Naruto. "Rileks sedikit lah!"

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Suigetsu mengatainya payah karena dia menolak dengan sopan ajakan mereka untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto kesal. Dengan diselimuti rasa tidak ingin diremehkan, dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang saat ini melaju entah kemana. Dan dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri sampai saat ini.

Melihat Suigetsu merangkul Naruto, Haruto memberikan tatapan dingin padanya melalui kaca spion tengah, "Singkirkan tanganmu dari Naruto, brengsek."

Suigetsu segera menarik tangannya dan kemudian tertawa canggung.

Naruto melihat Haruto yang saat ini sedang menyetir mobil. Dia sempat terkejut mengetahui kembarannya bisa menyetir mobil. Sungguh membuatnya iri.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana, Haruto?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Haruto tersenyum jahil, "Rahasia~" jawabnya dengan nada _sing a song_. "Bersabarlah dan kau pasti akan merasa takjub nantinya, Naruto."

Sebelum sempat Naruto berkata lebih lanjut, Sai memegang beberapa helai rambut pirang Naruto, "Jadi, kau Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Dia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sai. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dia sudah merasa ada yang ganjil dengan pria yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Tidak aku sangka kalau kau adalah kembaran Haruto!" sela Suigetsu.

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya wajah kami sama?"

"Beda!" jawabnya mantap. "Wajah Haruto itu tegas dan maskulin sedangkan wajahmu terlihat manis. Bahkan kulitmu saja halus," dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. "Persis sekali dengan wanita!"

"Apa kau bilang!?" Naruto memukul keras kepala Suigetsu. "Coba ulang sekali lagi!"

"Aww! _Fuck! So-sorry man!_" dia mengelus kepalanya yang sempat dipukul beberapa kali oleh kembaran Haruto. "_That's so damn hurt._"

Tawa Haruto meledak, "Sudah aku bilang wajah kembaranku itu manis! Bahkan karakter _tsundere_nya pun sangaaat manis – oww!" rintihnya kesakitan saat Naruto menjambak rambutnya dari belakang.

Neji yang duduk di samping Haruto hanya memutar mata melihat perubahan sikap sang _leader_. Setahunya, jika Haruto tersenyum hanya senyum kecil yang dia tunjukan – bahkan pria itu jarang tertawa lebar. Dia merupakan sosok bertangan dingin dalam menghadapi apapun, khususnya band mereka. Namun karena pertimbangan itu lah Haruto dipilih sebagai _leader _Infinity. Tak dia sangka orang serius seperti Haruto bisa berubah 180 derajat jika bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Sai melihat interaksi antara Namikaze kembar dalam diam. Dia penasaran melihat emosi lain yang dapat ditunjukan oleh Haruto ketika bersama dengan kembaran tersayangnya. Karena jujur saja, Sai mengaggap kepribadian _leader_nya sangat membosankan.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Sai kemudian. Sebuah ide jahil kini terbesit di pikirannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah melakukan hubungan seks?"

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Matanya membulat sempurna sementara mulutnya terlihat membuka dan menutup dengan cepat – seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sai?" tanya Suigetsu heran. "Di zaman seperti ini, mana ada pria yang tidak pernah melakukannya. Benar kan, Naru – to? Eh?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung saat dia melihat semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Naruto yang saat ini menunduk sembari mencengkram erat kedua lututnya.

"Bo-bohong…" Suigetsu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau belum pernah ngeseks, Naruto?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Dia benar-benar benci jika ditanya seperti itu. Memangnya salah jika dia belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks sebelumnya? Dia hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk melakukan itu bersamanya. Bukan berarti dia tidak laku atau semacamnya.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadi _sex friend_ mu, Naruto-kun," tawar Sai. "Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu berbagai macam teknik yang pernah aku lakukan."

Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri, "A-apa maksudmu, Sai?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kita kan sesama laki-laki jadi hal itu tidak mungkin."

Sai tertawa kecil – ternyata benar pikiran Naruto masih polos, "Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah anjing dan kucing dalam dunia gay?"

"Ga-ga-gay!?" seru Naruto sangat terkejut.

"O-oi Sai, jangan diteruskan!" cegah Suigetsu sembari mencuri pandang pada Haruto.

"Di Jepang kita menyebutnya dengan istilah _seme _dan _uke_, Naruto-kun," terang Sai menghiraukan Suigetsu. "Sama seperti tugas seorang pria _straight_ ketika melakukan hubungan seks dengan pasangan wanitanya, seorang _seme_ bertugas untuk memberikan gairah sedangkan tugas seorang _uke_ adalah menerimanya."

"Ma-maksudmu dengan 'memberikan gairah' itu – " Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "—memasukan alat kelaminnya?" tanyanya dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Melihat Sai mengangguk semakin meningkatkan rasa penasaran Naruto, "Ta-tapi memasukannya ke mana?"

"Tentu saja, lewat anus."

Mata Naruto melebar, "ANUS!?" teriaknya hampir mau pingsan.

Mendengar teriakan keterkejutan Naruto, Neji hanya menghela napas sedangkan Suigetsu menggigit kukunya sambil berbisik, "Gawat, Haruto pasti akan marah, gawat."

"Bukannya lubang itu sempit sekali?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Heeeei, Naruto! Kenapa kau malah penasaran!?" tanya Suigetsu. Dia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

Sai masih memasang senyum, "Coba bayangkan anusmu dipaksa terbuka lebar untuk dimasuki penis pria lain," dia menyeringai. Wajah ketakutan Naruto sangat menghiburnya saat ini. "Tentu saja rasanya akan sakit sekali, Naruto-kun."

"Sudahlah hetikan pembicaraan ini," potong Neji cepat. "Kalian tidak lihat betapa marahnya Haruto saat ini?"

Benar saja, raut wajah Haruto telah menekuk, mata merahnya memincing tajam ke arah jalan – seolah jalan adalah penyebab dari kemarahannya – dan pegangannya pada stir mobil mengerat. Haruto marah, namun belum sepenuhnya marah dan Sai tahu itu. Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun, coba aku lihat penismu," pinta Sai dengan tampang polos.

"HA!? He-hei! Singkirkan tanganmu, _jackass!_" seru Naruto sembari meronta. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sai yang mulai menurunkan resleting celananya. "Brengsek! Cepat singkirkan!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat ukuran penismu saja, Naruto-kun."

Belum sempat tangan Sai menyusup masuk ke dalam boxer yang digunakan Naruto, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak – membuat tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan. Haruto segera keluar dari mobil dan menarik keluar Sai dengan paksa. Ketika dia bersiap melayangkan tinju, suara panggilan Naruto menghentikannya.

Haruto menatap dingin pada Sai, "Kau lakukan itu lagi dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa bermain gitar lagi," ancamnya dengan nada serius. "Meskipun itu berarti aku akan kehilangan satu anggota band."

Dengan kasar, Haruto mendorong tubuh Sai menjauh darinya. Dia mengetuk jendela di sebelah Neji dan meminta pria itu untuk bergantian menyetir mobil dengannya. Tanpa memandang ke arah Sai, Haruto segera duduk di jok belakang – berdekatan dengan Naruto. Suara klakson yang dibunyikan Neji menyadarkan Sai dari keterkejutannya. Sai menelan ludah sebelum duduk di jok depan – kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Neji.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Naruto," kata Haruto lembut sembari mengusap air mata kembarannya. "Bukannya hari ini kau sudah berumur 20 tahun?"

Naruto segera menyingkirkan tangan Haruto, "A-aku tidak menangis!"

Haruto tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu Naruto ketakutan. Seandainya dia lebih cepat menghentikan si brengsek Sai pasti kembarannya tidak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Tentu saja perkataannya barusan sangat serius. Dia tidak akan memberikan toleransi pada siapapun yang berbuat macam-macam atau melukai kembarannya.

"Resletingmu masih terbuka, Naruto," bisik Haruto. "Mau kututupkan?" seringai muncul di wajahnya.

Muka Naruto kembali memerah, "Tidak perlu, _dumbass_!" dia segera menutup celananya.

"Mm?" guman Haruto melihat kembarannya menguap. "Kau mengantuk?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Kunjungannya ke Kyoto Aquarium dan perbuatan gila Sai membuatnya sangat lelah. Matanya terasa berat sekarang.

Haruto tersenyum, "Tidurlah," Haruto menuntun kepala Naruto untuk besandar pada pundaknya. "Kalau sudah sampai akan ku bangunkan."

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Suigetsu, Haruto memberikan tatapan datar pada pria itu. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat Suigetsu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Suigetsu menelan ludah. Tidak dia sangka Haruto memiliki dua kepribadian. Meskipun Suigetsu tahu bahwa _leader_nya itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada kembarannya tapi dia tidak tahu jika Haruto memiliki rasa possessive yang menyeramkan. Dia bergidik ngeri saat mengingat bagaimana mata Haruto memancarkan kebenciaan yang amat sangat pada Sai tadi dan langsung berubah lembut ketika bersama Naruto.

Neji mengela napas melihat diamnya Sai. Sepertinya pria itu masih syok, "Jangan kau lakukan itu lagi, Sai," katanya berbisik. "Aku tahu Haruto adalah orang yang menepati perkataannya."

Daripada menanggapi perkataan Neji, Sai lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela sampingnya. Dia tidak memprediksi bahwa Haruto akan melakukan hal sejauh itu untuk kembarannya. Namun entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya terangsang. Sai menyeringai kecil. Haruto benar-benar seksi saat marah.

**-x-**

"…to… Naruto…"

Merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menjilat telingannya, mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Urat kemarahannya langsung menegang melihat Haruto menyeringai dengan tampang tak berdosa. Dia segera memberikan pukulan pada dagu kembarannya.

"JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI, BRENGSEK!"

Haruto mengelus-elus dagunya yang sakit, "Salah sendiri dibangunin susah," belanya.

Dengan kesal Naruto mendorong Haruto menyingkir darinya dan keluar dari mobil. Menyadari langit telah berwarna oranye, dia melihat waktu menunjukan pukul 06:00 sore di jam tangannya. Mengedarkan pandangan, dahi Naruto mengerut saat melihat antrian panjang di depan sebuah gedung.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Dia tidak mengenali daerah itu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Haruto memberikan sebuah tiket pada kembarannya.

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Infinity's Special Concert?" katanya setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera pada tiket konser.

Haruto mengangguk mantap, "Karena diadakan di _pub _maka tiket konsernya terbatas!" jelasnya dengan bersemangat. "Dan mereka semua datang untuk menonton konser band kami!" dia menunjuk antrian panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hmm, begitu," Naruto menatap kembarannya datar.

Haruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia tahu Naruto tidak pernah datang ke konser musik atau semacamnya karena dia tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Kembarannya lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah daripada berada di tempat kebisingan.

"Haruto," panggil Neji menyadarkan lamunannya.

Haruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau mengantri, Naruto," pintanya sembari mengacak-acak rambut kembarannya.

Naruto tercengang, "Hah!? Untuk apa!?" tanyanya kesal. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu! – Hei! Tunggu!" dia melihat Haruto, Neji, Sai, dan Suigetsu berlari menjauh darinya.

"Aku tunggu kau di dalam!" seru Haruto sembari melambaikan tangan.

Melihat Haruto telah memasuki belakang gedung _pub _itu, Naruto mengerang frustasi. Selalu begitu! Kembarannya selalu memaksakan kehendak tanpa mau mendengar pendapatnya terlebih dahulu. Naruto menatap tiket konser itu sekilas sebelum melihat ke arah antrian.

"Tch, 'ku tunggu di dalam', _my ass_," rutuknya kesal.

**-x-**

Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum Infinity mengguncang panggung di salah satu _pub _terkenal di Kyoto. Anggota Infinity telah berada di panggung tanpa Haruto. Mereka terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan dan mengecek alat musik yang akan digunakan. Sementara itu di belakang panggung terlihat Haruto sedang melihat foto Naruto di layar ponselnya. Foto itu dia ambil secara diam-diam saat mereka berdua berada di Kyoto Aquarium. Haruto tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto begitu bahagia di sana. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dia akan melihat foto-foto Naruto sebelum tampil. Entahlah, setiap melihat wajah kembarannya itu semua kegelisahan dan kecemasan yang ada di dalam diri Haruto menghilang begitu saja.

Merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Haruto menoleh, "Gaara-san," panggilnya kemudian.

"Ini sudah waktunya," kata pria bertato Ai itu. "Segera ke panggung dan hibur para penggemarmu."

Haruto mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan manager bandnya. Setelah mengantongkan ponselnya, dengan penuh keyakinan dia berjalan di lorong kecil yang terhubung dengan panggung. Dia dapat mendengar suara teriakan penonton yang mengelu-elukan nama band mereka. Seketika itu tubuhnya terbakar oleh semangat.

Suara teriakan – khususnya teriakan para wanita – semakin gencar terdengar saat Haruto mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tengah panggung. Haruto segera mengalungkan gitar ke tubuhnya dan mengecek semuanya.

Pandangannya kini lurus ke depan. Matanya mencari Naruto di antara ratusan penonton yang datang malam itu. Perasaan kecewa sempat dia rasakan ketika tidak menemukan keberadaan kembarannya dimanapun. Namun ketika Neji mencolek tubuhnya dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang melipat tangannya, perasaan hangat langsung memenuhi hatinya. Haruto tahu kembarannya itu saat ini sangat kesal padanya. Dan dia berjanji akan membuat Naruto kagum padanya sebentar lagi.

Suara teriakan 'kyaaaa' penonton terdengar mempekakan telinga saat Haruto tersenyum lebar. Mereka tidak tahu senyuman itu bukan ditunjukan untuk mereka namun untuk Naruto yang saat ini memutar bola matanya.

Haruto mengangkat _pick _pemberian Naruto ke atas sebelum menciumnya. Dia melihat Naruto sembari berbisik, _"It's show time, baby_."

Neji mulai memberikan ketukan dengan drumnya dan _music interlude _terdengar. Sang _leader _pun mulai bernyanyi.

"_Honnouteki ni kokoro ga ugoka sareteitanda_

_Nerai ha shisen no sakini aru kagayaki wo_

_Kounatta ijou ha daremo yamera renai_

_Kodou ha kasoku shiteiku, awai kitai wo dai te"_

Sembari memetik gitarnya dengan tempo yang cepat, kaki kanan Haruto naik ke atas bagian depan drum yang sedang ditabuh Neji. Neji merupakan keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga yang selalu diikat oleh berbagai larangan dan aturan. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat dengan tidak sengaja Haruto mempergoki Neji sangat ahli memainkan drum di klub musik Tokyo University. Haruto yang memang pada awalnya ingin membentuk band segera merekrut Neji, sayangnya pria itu menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya. Namun suatu hari Neji datang kepadanya dan menerima tawaran itu. Haruto tidak tahu secara pasti kenapa Neji berubah pikiran. Dia hanya mendengar desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa ayah Neji dibunuh oleh kembarannya sendiri untuk mencapai posisi ketua di Hyuuga clan. Mungkin hal itu lah yang merubahnya dan membuat dia tidak mau menggunakan marganya lagi.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Haruto mulai bernyanyi dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"_Hey girl let me drink with your lips,_

_And get me drunk with your kiss_

_Can I get out your 't' and please lick my 'd' like a lollipop like this,_

_Don't kiss me after this, hey you know what I mean?"_

Suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi panas. Haruto dapat mencium bau keringat menyelimuti udara. Dia berjalan menuju Suigetsu. Sembari menggerakan kepalanya naik turun, Suigetsu berduet gitar dengan sang _leader_. Suigetsu adalah korban _broken home_ sehingga dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di jalan. Karena pergaulannya yang buruk dia menjadi orang yang tidak berguna dan kerjaannya hanya meminum alkohol saja. Jujur saja, Haruto sangat membenci tipe sampah seperti Suigetsu. Namun tidak dia duga, Suigetsu memiliki kecakapan dalam bermain gitar. Setelah berusaha menyadarkan pria bodoh itu dengan kata-kata kasar yang membangun akhirnya Suigetsu menjadi anggota Infinity. Dan untuk Sai… ugghh, Haruto tidak ingin mengingat lagi bagaimana pria itu bisa menjadi anggota band berikutnya.

"_Fire! Afure dasu kono DNA_

_Hey my venus take me to ya heaven!"_

Suara musik pun berhenti disusul dengan suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan dari penonton. Napas Haruto memburu. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Dia melihat Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya takjub karena penampilannya barusan. Haruto tersenyum. Impiannya untuk tampil di depan kembarannya akhirnya terkabul juga. Perasaan bangga dan senang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

**-x-**

Naruto tercengang. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Penampilan kembarannya barusan benar-benar liar dan luar biasa. Melihat Haruto bernyanyi, berlonjak, dan memetik gitar dengan penuh semangat membuat tubuhnya merinding. Dia pun tak menyangka Haruto akan menggunakan pick gitar pemberiannya secepat ini. Naruto menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi dia melihat 'sisi' lain dari kembarannya yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Selamat malam semuanyaa!" sapa Haruto melalui micnya. Kini dia berdiri sendirian di atas panggung.

"MALAAM!" jawab penonton serempak.

"Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunku –" Haruto mengehentikan perkataannya sejenak saat mendengar penonton berseru "Selamat ulang tahun, Harutoo!". Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Terimakasih semuanya. Aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial."

Para penonton mulai ribut dengan siapa orang yang spesial dimaksud Haruto. Haruto memberikan senyum lembut pada Naruto sedang menatapnya.

Dengan ditemani petikan gitarnya, Haruto mulai menyanyi.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too"_

Naruto memandang Haruto yang saat ini bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Tentu saja sebagai kembaran Haruto, dia penasaran siapa orang yang spesial baginya? Apakah orang itu adalah orang yang dia kenal?

"_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm here_

_If you looked in my eyes would you even care?"_

Meskipun sesekali Haruto menutup mata, namun dia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menatap Naruto. Dia mencurahkan seluruh perasannya melalui lagu ini dan berharap Naruto menyadarinya.

"_I just wanna hold you close but so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!"_

Naruto mencengkram bajunya erat. Dia dapat merasakan begitu besar rasa cinta kembarannya untuk seseorang itu. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah saat Haruto selesai menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu itu. Haruto tersenyum lebar pada Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya nanar.

**-x-**

Konser telah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Karena hari sudah larut Haruto memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk minum di luar. Di perjalan pulang, Haruto yang mengetahui Naruto merasa lapar akhirnya membelikannya _okonomiyaki_. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di taman dekat rumah.

"Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi penampilanmu tadi sangat keren," kata Naruto sembari menyantap makanannya.

Haruto tertawa, "Tentu saja! Bukannya aku selalu keren!?" dia memperlihatkan simbol vicktory padanya.

Naruto memutar mata. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan lagu kedua yang dinyanyikan Haruto, "Haruto," panggilnya kemudian.

"Mm?" guman Haruto sembari melihat gemerlapnya bintang di langit malam.

"Kau…" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?"

Masih melihat ke atas Haruto menjawab, "Ya."

Naruto yang melihat semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah kembarannya, segera memalingkan pandangan. Hatinya tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Apakah orang itu benar-benar spesial sehingga kau menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya?"

Senyum lembut muncul di wajah Haruto, "Bagiku dia adalah belahan hatiku yang lain. Aku tidak akan lengkap tanpa keberadaannya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku dapat melakukan apapun untuknya – apapun yang dia inginkan," dia menghentikan perkatannya sejenak. "Pikiranku telah teracuni oleh sosoknya. Aku telah dibuatnya gila setiap kali melihat ke dalam matanya," dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dia adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang sangat aku harapkan cintanya."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Haruto memandang Naruto, "Tentu saja be – Naruto? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak menyadari pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. "Ti-tidak apa-apa!" dia langsung menoleh ke arah lain dan mengusap air matanya. "Lebih baik kau jangan urusi aku lagi! Urusi saja orang yang kau cintai itu, brengsek!"

Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya kembali nyeri? Kenapa terasa sakit sekali? Harusnya dia merasa senang akhirnya Haruto menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Dengan begitu kembaran brengseknya itu tidak akan menjahilinya lagi, tidak akan mengusik kehidupan tentramnya. Tapi kenapa sebaliknya? Kenapa dia tidak merelakan hal itu terjadi? Apa dia selalu seegois ini terhadap Haruto?

Haruto menatap Naruto dalam diam. Ada berbagai macam pikiran yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Jika dia mengatakannya apa yang akan terjadi terhadap hubungan mereka berdua? Apakah Naruto akan membencinya? Ataukah sebaliknya? Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa memprediksi apapun di masa depan bersama Naruto. Yang dia tahu saat ini jika Haruto tidak mengatakannya sekarang Naruto akan terlepas dari tangannya. Dan dia tidak ingin melihat kembarannya bersama dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Naruto," panggil Haruto.

Naruto tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto," panggil Haruto lagi.

Reaksi Naruto masih sama. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Urat kemarahan Haruto menegang, "Astaga, selain bodoh ternyata kau ini budek ya?" pancingnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kembaran macam kau ini, Naruto? Pantas saja orang-orang menganggap aku ini lebih keren darimu."

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME_!?" kata Naruto sangat kesal. Dia mencengkram kerah baju Haruto.

Haruto menyeringai kemenangan, "Akhirnya kau melihatku juga, Naruto."

Menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Ketika dia ingin menoleh ke arah lain, tangan Haruto terlebih dahulu memegangi belakang kepalanya. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan Haruto sangat dekat hingga kening mereka saling menempel.

"Naruto," Haruto memandangnya dengan serius. "Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat Haruto menciumnya. Naruto dapat merasakan lidah Haruto menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan berdansa dengan lidahnya. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam saat Haruto mendorong kepalanya. Mengetahui Naruto membutuhkan oksigen, Haruto melepaskan ciumannya.

Haruto yang mengetahui Naruto masih syok tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Dia segera menghirup aroma rambut Naruto, menjilat kupingnya, dan mencium pipinya. Muka Naruto berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu bahwa orang yang aku cintai adalah dirimu, Naruto," kata Haruto mencium singkat bibir kemerahan Naruto. "Jika aku terus memendamnya itu tidak baik untuk kondisi kejiwaanku."

Selama 20 tahun dalam hidupnya, akhirnya Naruto mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Namun tak dia sangka dia mendengar hal itu langsung dari Haruto. _His bastard twin! W-w-what the fuck!?_

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

**Halo! Kita bertemu lagi! Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini sengaja saya bikin agak panjang karena sebentar lagi saya akan UAS jadinya kemungkinan besar tidak akan mengupdate fanfic ini dalam waktu dekat. Itung-itung chapter kali ini juga sebagai hadiah tahun baru untuk kalian ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada ****Rabenda no Hana**** yang sudah merekomendasikan lagu-jadul-nan-ajib aka Dreaming of You untuk chapter kali ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pada bagian konser itu. Saya tidak terlalu paham mengenai konser dan musik. (loled)**

**Oh, oh, oh, terimakasih banyak karena kalian sudah memberikan saran untuk anggota Infinity. Akhirnya saya memilih Neji, Sai, dan Suigetsu bukan karena tanpa alasan. Menurut saya karakter mereka sangat cocok dengan plot yang telah saya buat. Saya tidak ingin terlalu banyak karakter ooc (cukup Naruto saja yang ooc). Maaf sekali jika tidak berkenan.**

**Mohon untuk chapter ini di review. Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 7**

**-x-**

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

(**Zedd - Clarity**)

**-x-**

Cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai jendela, menyadarkan Naruto bahwa hari telah pagi. Sepanjang malam dia berusaha menutup mata namun kantuk belum menghampirinya. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah insiden 'penembakan' Haruto padanya. Entah kenapa, setiap memikirkan hal itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, tubuhnya terasa panas, dan perasaan bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Apakah benar bahwa dia telah—

"—jatuh cinta pada Haruto?"

Menyadari perkataannya barusan, Naruto segera bangun dan mengacak frustasi rambut pirangnya.

"A-ada apa denganku sebenarnya?"

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Naruto jika dirinya sangat bimbang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasakan perasaan ini – _heck_, dia bahkan tidak mengerti perasannya sendiri. Masih sulit dipercaya jika Haruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Mereka adalah kembar dan terlebih lagi sesama pria _for God's sake_.

"NARUTO BANGUN!"

Tubuh Naruto terpenjat kaget mendengar seruan ibunya. Matanya melihat ke arah pintu dengan was-was, berpikir apakah dia harus keluar atau tidak. Jika dia keluar dari kamar, kemungkinan besar Naruto akan bertemu dengan Haruto. Dan jujur saja dia sama sekali belum siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"IBU TAHU KAU SUDAH BANGUN, NARUTO! AYO TURUN DAN SARAPAN! ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL NANTINYA."

Seketika itu Naruto menjadi panik. Ancaman ibunya selalu sukses membuatnya ketakutan. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha membuat dirinya serileks mungkin saat bertemu dengan kembaran brengseknya itu.

"Beranikan dirimu, prajurit," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Waktunya terjun ke medan perang."

Dia pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan.

**-x-**

"Benar-benar! Ibu heran setiap hari kau ini susah untuk dibangunkan, Naruto!"

Cengiran kecil muncul di wajah Naruto saat mendengar omelan ibunya. Di meja makan, terlihat ayahnya sedang menyeduh kopi sembari membaca koran sedangkan Haruto terus saja memandangnya. Melihat tatapan kembarannya yang seperti seekor serigala sedang memperhatikan mangsanya dengan begitu intens dan penuh napsu, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri saja di sana, Naruto? Cepat duduk dan makan!"

Perintah Kushina menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tanpa melihat ke arah Haruto, dia segera duduk dan mengambil nasi beserta lauk pauknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Haruto, kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Minato.

Haruto berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, yah."

"Tinggal lah satu atau dua minggu lagi, Haruto," saran Kushina berharap. "Bukannya tidak puas rasanya hanya menghabiskan beberapa hari di Kyoto?"

Melihat ekspresi kecewa ibunya, Haruto tersenyum kecut, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliahku lebih lama, bu."

Kushina menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji, jika ada liburan atau waktu senggang kau harus ke pulang ke Kyoto."

"Tentu saja, bu!" kata Haruto meyakinkan. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin lama-lama berpisah dengan adik kecilku."

Jantung Naruto berdebar saat melihat Haruto tersenyum lembut padanya. Alih-alih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dia segera membuang muka dan memakan kembali sarapannya dalam diam.

Minato tertawa renyah, "Ayah sempat khawatir karena kalian begitu dekat sebagai anak kembar," dia meminum kopinya kembali. "Karena ayah tahu, Naruto adalah tipe yang manja dan selalu bergantung padamu, Haruto."

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, urat kemarahan Naruto menegang, "Aku tidak manja!" belanya kesal. "Itu semua karena Haruto yang selalu memaksaku untuk bergantung padanya."

"Tapi kalau diingat-ingat," Kushina meletakan jari telenjuknya pada dagunya. "Hanya beberapa pekerjaan saja yang dulu kau lakukan secara mandiri, Naruto. Dan kebanyakan, dikerjakan oleh Haruto untukmu."

Memang benar, sewaktu Haruto masih tinggal satu atap dengannya, Haruto selalu mengerjakan apapun yang sebenarnya menjadi pekerjaan Naruto. Mulai dari tugas sekolah hingga tugas rumah. Hal itu telah menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri bagi Naruto yang 'dilayani' oleh kembarannya. Namun, Naruto baru merasakan dampaknya setelah kepergian Haruto dua tahun lalu yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengatur tugas-tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas, yah, bu," Haruto tertawa kecil. "Karena apapun akan ku lakukan untuk Naruto~"

Naruto hanya memutar mata melihat kembaran dan kedua orang tuanya tertawa lebar. Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk ikut tertawa bersama mereka karena jelas-jelas tidak ada yang lucu dari pembicaraan itu.

"Kemarin kalian pergi kemana hingga larut malam?" tanya Minato setelah berhenti tertawa.

Haruto melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini lebih memilih diam sembari menguyah makanannya. Sepertinya kembarannya itu ngambek karena pembicaraan barusan, "Aku mengajak Naruto ke Kyoto Aquarium, yah."

"Waah! Kau pasti senang sekali Naruto –" sela Kushina sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. " – mengingat tempat itu adalah tempat yang ingin sekali kau kunjungi."

"Mm," guman Naruto datar.

"Saking senangnya, Naruto bertingkah seperti anak kecil di sana."

Udang yang ingin Naruto makan terlepas dari sumpit yang dia pegang. Dia segera memberikan maut pada kembarannya yang saat ini menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau bilang!?" serunya kesal. "Aku tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"

Haruto memberikan tatapan jahil padanya, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau mengajakku berkeliling ke beberapa zona yang ada di Kyoto Aquarium dengan bersemangat. Merengek tak mau saat aku menyeretmu untuk makan – padahal jelas-jelas kau lapar. Lalu, ekspresi senang yang kau tunjukan saat menonton atraksi dan berfoto dengan lumba-lumba," Haruto menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak. "Kalau tidak seperti anak kecil, lalu apa namanya?"

Naruto membuang muka, "A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuang kesempatan saja," semburat kemerahan muncul di wajahnya. "Bukan berarti aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Haruto tertawa kecil melihat Naruto cemberut, "Iya, iya, kau tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil," katanya sembari mengacak-acak rambut kembarannya.

"Hentikan, Haruto!" perintah Naruto tidak suka. Dia segera menepis tangan Haruto dari rambutnya.

"_Take it easy, _Naru-chan," Haruto nyengir.

Masih segar diingatan Naruto saat bibir Haruto menempel di bibirnya dan menciumnya penuh napsu. Bagaimana suara lembut nan tegas milik kembarannya yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang dia cintai adalah dirinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut hingga dia tidak dapat tidur semalaman. Naruto mencuri pandang pada Haruto. Dan tidak dia sangka, Haruto terlihat biasa saja dan nyaris tanpa beban – berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang resah dan canggung saat ini. _Apa jangan-jangan… _

"Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? – hei! Mau kemana!? Naruto!" seru ibunya keheranan saat melihat Naruto beranjak dari meja makan menuju tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto menunduk, "A-aku… aku sudah kenyang, bu," jawabnya kecil. "Aku ke atas duluan.

Melihat kepergian kembarannya, Haruto segera menghabiskan makanannya.

**-x-**

Setibanya di kamar, Naruto segera menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba keluar saat menyadari bahwa Haruto mungkin saja mengaggap kejadian kemarin tidak berarti atau bahkan tidak ada. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang _over-reacting _terhadap masalah ini.

Bukankah ini pertanda baik? Tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Dengan begitu Haruto bisa bersama dengan orang lain dan – _damn_! Hatinya kembali sakit…

"Naruto."

Terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dia segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Haruto telah berdiri di depan pintu – menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruto?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Susah payah dia menyembunyikan rasa gelisah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Haruto menutup pintu kamar, "Bukankah sudah jelas?" dia melihat Naruto perlahan-lahan mundur saat dia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Naruto."

Naruto tersentak setelah menyadari bahwa jarak Haruto dan dirinya begitu dekat, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Baik Haruto maupun Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah kebohongan.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Naruto," kata Haruto sesabar mungkin. "Aku tahu kau tidak lupa dengan pernyataan cintaku kemarin malam."

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Itu semua terdengar sangat gila, aku tahu itu. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki perasaan pada kembaranku sendiri dan lebih parahnya adalah pria. Namun, aku tidak bisa menggentikannya. Semakin hari perasaan ini semakin besar dan menggrogoti akal sehatku."

Naruto memandang nanar pada Haruto. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali ekspresi apa yang sedang dibuat oleh kembarannya saat ini.

"Ja-jangan – " Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. " – membual Haruto. A-aku tahu pernyataan cintamu kemarin adalah trik baru untuk mengerjaiku dan itu sama sekali tidak lu—"

"Itu bukan lelucon!" seru Haruto sembari mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto hingga bersentuhan dengan tembok. "Aku sangat serius dengan perkataanku sendiri, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu seperti seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hingga… hingga aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu."

Keduanya saling terdiam. Mereka seperti menyalurkan sesuatu lewat kontak mata. Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Dan terlebih lagi dia merasa takut untuk melalui jalan itu bersama Haruto.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel Naruto menggema di kamarnya. Menyadari seseorang meneleponnya, Naruto segera mendorong Haruto sedikit menjauh dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Wajahnya langsung berseri saat melihat nama yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Sakura-chan!?"

Melihat ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukan Naruto saat menyebut nama perempuan itu, membuat darah Haruto mendidih. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Napasnya terdengar memburu. Perasaan cemburu menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

"Eh? Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Menanyakan sesuatu ap—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan Sakura, ponselnya telah terlebih dahulu direbut dan bunyi _bam _terdengar. Mata Naruto membulat saat menyadari ponselnya telah dilempar Haruto ke tembok.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukannya!?" seru Naruto sangat kesal. "Aku sedang berbicara pada Sakura!"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto, Haruto segera menarik kembarannya dan mendorongnya kasar hingga berbaring di atas kasur.

"O – ouch…" rintih Naruto kesakitan. Dia memberikan tatapan maut pada kembarannya yang saat ini di atasnya. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, huh!?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Selalu saja Sakura!"

Kedua tangan Naruto dicengkram kuat oleh tangan Haruto. Naruto meronta saat bibir kembarannya menempel pada bibirnya. Haruto yang menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak mau membuka mulutnya, dengan kasar mencengkram rahang Naruto dengan tangannya yang lain dan menggigit kuat bibir kemerahan kembarannya.

"Hnggh!" Naruto mengerang saat merasakan sensasi perih dan sakit yang dia rasakan.

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Haruto segera memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Naruto yang terbuka. Dia menelusuri setiap inchi rongga mulut kembarannya. Hangat dan basah.

"Mm!"

Suara gumanan dan cipakan terdengar saat lidah Naruto dan Haruto beradu. Sesekali Haruto menghisap bibir Naruto dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Haruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hahh… breng—hahh—sek hahh…"

Napas Naruto terengah-engah mencari asupan oksigen. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Matanya sedikit menutup dengan setitik air mata muncul di ujungnya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan sehelai saliva menempel di dagunya.

"Kau selalu membicarakan perempuan itu tanpa tahu perasaanku, Naruto –"

Haruto beralih pada leher Naruto.

"Berhenti, Haruto! _Dammit! Please fucking stop!_"

Haruto tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit saat Naruto berkali-kali menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar ketika dia memberikan gigitan dan jilatan pada leher jenjang kembarannya. Seringai puas terbentuk saat melihat beberapa _kiss mark _muncul di sana. Dengan itu, semua orang tahu Naruto adalah miliknya, seorang.

"Aku lah orang yang sangat mencintaimu, Naruto –" Naruto menahan desahannya saat Haruto mengigit telinganya. "– dan hanya aku yang berhak untuk berada di sisimu."

Celana panjang yang dikenakan Naruto diturunkan oleh Haruto. Tawa kecil terdengar saat Haruto melihat celana dalam kembarannya telah menojol dan basah pada ujungnya. Dengan cekatan dia memberikan pijatan dan kocokan pada kejantanan Naruto agar menegang sempurna.

Naruto mengerang. Dia melihat Haruto ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya setelah ini.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Haruto tersenyum kecil, "Kau akan tahu setelah ini, _my cute little brother_."

Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat merasakan mulut hangat Haruto membungkus kejantanannya. Kepala Haruto terlihat naik turun sembari memberikan jilatan pada kejantanannya. Dengan lihai, dia memberikan gigitan dan remasan pada kantung kejantanan kembarannya.

Naruto mendesah, "He-hentikan, Haruto! Ahhh."

Mengabaikan penolakan Naruto, Haruto yang mulai terangsang segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam celana. Dia memberikan _blow job _pada kejantanan Naruto sembari mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan tempo yang sama – cepat namun intens.

"Ahhh – nghhh – mmm – uuuhhh!"

Menyadari bahwa Naruto akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya, Haruto segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan memegang erat kejantanan Naruto yang telah memerah.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto," bisiknya dengan suara parau. "Aku belum mau datang."

"Su-sudah hentikan Haruto – mmm –" dia melihat Haruto masih menggerakan tangannya sendiri pada kejantanannya.

Haruto semakin mempercepat tempo tangannya saat melihat Naruto mengerang sembari menggeliat tak nyaman. Benar-benar seksi. Dirasa hampir mencapai klimaksnya, Haruto melepaskan tangan yang berada di kejantanannya dan kejantanan Naruto. Secara bersamaan, kedua kejantanan itu menyemburkan cairan sperma.

"AAAAAH!"

Cairan sperma Haruto membasahi wajah Naruto sementara cairan sperma Naruto membasahi perutnya sendiri.

Jantung Haruto serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat kembarannya meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Dia tidak menyangka akan melakukan perbuatan yang membuat kembarannya menjadi terlihat rapuh dan tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto," bisiknya lirih.

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Mendengar perintah Naruto membuat tangan Haruto terhenti. Dia segera menarik tangannya kembali dan menatap nanar pada tubuh yang saat ini membelakanginya.

"Na-Naruto… aku—"

"Pergi."

"Aku – aku minta maaf, Naru—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI, BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI!"

Perkataan Naruto bagaikan tamparan keras untuk Haruto. Hatinya terasa sakit. Perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat menyelimuti hatinya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya dikuasi oleh rasa cemburu. Dia tahu saat ini Naruto membencinya. Naruto membencinya. Suara isak tangis kembarannya membuat Haruto tak bisa berpikir. Dunianya serasa hancur. Dengan tubuh lemas, dia segera berlari menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menangis.

**-x-**

Setelah merangkai kembali komponen ponselnya yang terlepas, Naruto segera menelepon Sakura dan melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat tertunda. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang berada di tengah Kota Kyoto. Masih segar dipikirannya bagaimana ekspresi bersalah yang ditunjukan oleh Haruto saat melihatnya pergi dari rumah satu jam yang lalu.

"Maaf lama," kata Sakura dengan membawa burger dan minuman di nampan. "Kau yakin tidak mau makan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk. Insiden dengan Haruto tadi membuatnya tidak napsu makan. Dia masih heran kenapa kembarannya bisa melakukan hal itu padanya, padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan. Kau ingin menanyakan apa padaku hingga memanggilku kemari?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum gelisah, "Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin bertanya padamu."

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Lalu siapa?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat Ino berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Ino setelah duduk di samping Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku yang meminta Sakura untuk menyuruhmu datang kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu."

"O-oh. Jadi, kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

Ino tersenyum malu, "Ini mengenai –" dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya. " – Haruto, kembaranmu."

Dahi Naruto mengerut, "Ada apa dengan Haruto?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang Haruto," jelas Ino sembari memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya. "Mulai dari makanan yang dia suka, kepribadiannya, tipe gadis yang dia sukai – oh ngomong-ngomong, Haruto sudah pacar belum, Naruto? Ahh, pasti dia punya ya? Dia kan populer sekali di Tokyo –"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Langsung saja, Ino. Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu mengenai kembaranku?"

Firasat buruk Naruto rasakan saat melihat semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Ino.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan tawa kecil. "Ino menyukai Haruto."

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuat perasaan tidak rela muncul di hati Naruto.

Ino mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Aku mohon, Naruto, tolong beritahu aku semua mengenai Haruto."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Eh!? Kan kau kembarannya jadi mestinya kau—"

Naruto menggebrak meja di depannya, "Meskipun begitu tapi itu semua bukan urusanku!" serunya kesal. Dia menyadari semua orang di restoran termasuk Ino dan Sakura memandang terkejut padanya.

"Ma-maaf," katanya sembari menunduk. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Permisi," dia segera mengemasi barangnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ino dan Sakura melihat sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangan sebelum saling pandang.

"Ada apa dengannya, Sakura? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk hingga membuatnya marah?" tanya Ino bingung.

Sakura menaikan bahunya.

**-x-**

Helaan napas terdengar dari Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan raya tanpa arah dan tujuan. Meskipun hari telah sore, dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Haruto. Saat ini dia merasa seperti orang yang lari dari kenyataan. Dia masih belum mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Apakah benar dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Haruto?

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Neji bersama dengan seorang pria berambut merah keluar dari mini market.

"Neji?"

Neji dan temannya pun mengajak Naruto ke taman terdekat.

"Jadi, kau adalah Naruto?" tanya pria berambut merah. "Haruto bercerita banyak tentang mu."

Alis Naruto terangkat – dia tidak mengenali orang ini, "Kau siapa?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sabaku Gaara, manajer Infinity," Gaara membungkuk sekilas.

"Salam kenal, Sabaku-san," jawab Naruto balik membungkuk.

"Panggil saja Gaara."

"A-ah, baiklah Gaara."

"Untukmu," Neji melempar minuman kaleng pada Naruto yang dengan sigap menerimanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau tampak bermasalah hari ini?"

Setelah meminum minumannya, Naruto memberikan senyum lemah pada Gaara dan Neji, "Apakah sangat kelihatan?"

Neji mengangguk, "Karena Haruto?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Hanya firasat saja," jawab Neji enteng. "Kau bisa cerita pada kami jika kau mau. Karena ini menyangkut Haruto mungkin saja masalah ini akan berdampak pada pekerjaan nantinya."

Naruto memandang Gaara dan Neji dengan ragu, sebelum berkata, "Ta-tapi kalian jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa, oke?"

Neji dan Gaara mengangguk.

"Dan tolong jangan merasa aneh setelah ini, ya?"

Neji dan Gaara saling memandang sebelum mengangguk kembali.

Naruto menghela napas, "Dia – maksudku, Haruto menyatakan cinta padaku. Dia bilang bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku."

"Dan jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Aku belum memberikan jawaban. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dan lagi, tadi pagi dia…" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya – tidak mampu melanjutkannya.

Alis Neji terangkat, "Apa yang Haruto lakukan padamu?"

"Ha-Haruto tiba-tiba saja menciumku dan memberikan –" Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. " – _b-b-blow job_," wajahnya memerah.

"Lalu reaksimu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku ketakutan! Aku berkali-kali meronta dan memintanya untuk berhenti tapi dia tetap melakukanya," jawab Naruto lirih. "Eh, tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak terkejut sama sekali?"

"Bukannya saat ini aku terlihat terkejut?" Gaara masih memasang tampang datarnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku kira kau tidak panik karena juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku sebelumnya, maksudku, _ditembak _oleh laki-laki."

"Walaupun tampang anak ini terlihat bodoh, tapi instingnya tajam," bisik Gaara pada Neji. Neji terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

Mata Naruto menyipit, "Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak," kata Neji. "Sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah disini adalah kau juga mencintai Haruto atau tidak, Naruto?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat bingung. Meskipun Haruto sering jahil kepadaku tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman. Setiap di dekatnya aku merasa terlindungi dan jantungku sering berdebar karenanya," Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Entah kenapa juga, aku selalu merasa tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang terlalu dekat atau bahkan menyukai Haruto. Hal itu seperti membuatku marah."

Neji menghela napas, "Itu artinya kau juga mencintai Haruto," katanya tegas.

Mata Naruto melebar, "A-aku cinta Haruto?" ulangnya. "Ta-tapi kami—"

"Sesama pria? Kembar?" potong Gaara. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang seharusnya kau tidak ragu dengan pilihanmu. Tidak peduli bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah bergender sama, kau harus tetap memperjuangkannya. Bersama kalian bisa melaluinya. Hiraukan semua tanggapan orang tentang hubungan kalian kelak. Satu hal yang harus kau pegang adalah – " dia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. " – kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya."

Benar. Perkataan Gaara benar. Perkataan Gaara seolah menjawab seluruh keraguannya. Saat ini dia tahu. Saat ini Naruto sadar bahwa dia juga– juga sangat mencintai Haruto. Ketakutannya untuk keluar dari zona aman malah membuat kembarannya terluka.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering. Dia melihat nama 'Ibu' tertera di layar ponsel. Pasti ibunya menelepon untuk memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang.

"Halo, bu? Ada apa menelepon?"

_["Kau ini pergi kemana, huh!?"]_

Naruto mendengus, "Aku sedang main keluar, bu. Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

Terdengar Kushina menghela napas, _["Kau ini benar-benar! Kembaranmu mau kembali ke Tokyo, kau malah asyik bermain!"]_

Hati Naruto mencelos, "Ha?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Ha-Haruto kembali ke Tokyo?"

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

**Terimakasih karena telah menunggu. Maaf jika Naruto kesannya 'penakut' gitu, karena dia sendiri adalah straight jadi kalau mau berubah orientasi tidak akan semudah itu dan pasti setiap orang yang mengalaminya akan merasa takut dan bingung**_**.**_** *tawa setan* **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Mohon direview. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Dark!Naruto x Naruto (Haruto x Naruto)**

**Warnings: TWINCEST, OOC, Typo, Mature content, Teens in heat!**

**ATTENTION: Dark!Naruto di fanfic ini bernama ****Haruto Namikaze****. **

**Don't like PLEASE don't read.**

**-x-**

**My Bastard Twin**

**Chapter 8**

**-x-**

Mendengar kabar mengejutkan tentang Haruto dari ibunya, Naruto Namikaze langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara dalam kebingungan. Meskipun napasnya telah memburu, keringat bercucuran, dan badannya terasa sangat letih – dia tetap berlari menyusuri jalan raya menuju stasiun. Sepanjang kakinya menapaki aspal tak henti-hentinya dia mengutarakan doa agar Haruto belum naik kereta dan meninggalkan Kyoto.

"Ah, ma-maaf!" seru Naruto pada beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kembarannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Haruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo lebih cepat? Padahal tadi pagi dia berkata baru akan kembali beberapa hari kedepan. Jika Haruto menggunakan kepulangannya ke Tokyo untuk menghindarinya, menurutnya cara itu sungguh keterlaluan.

Merasa pengelihatannya mulai mengabur oleh air mata, dia segera menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan.

Dasar Haruto brengsek! Bisa-bisanya dia lari dari tanggung jawab setelah mencium dan melakukan hal mesum kepadanya. Naruto pun belum memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Haruto dan masih banyak hal menyenangkan yang ingin dia lakukan bersama dengan pria itu.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!_" rutuknya berkali-kali saat melihat waktu yang tertera di jam tangannya.

Masih ada waktu dua puluh lima menit sebelum kereta jurusan Tokyo berangkat. Apakah dia bisa sampai di stasiun tepat waktu? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Haruto? Naruto menggeleng kepalanya cepat – berusaha menghilangkan pikiran pesimisnya. Seorang pria sejati harus optimis untuk mencapai tujuannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang harus tetap berlari dan percaya bahwa dia bisa bertemu dan mencegah kembarannya pergi.

"Hei, _dude_!" suara familiar memanggil Naruto. "Semangat sekali berlarinya."

"_Fuck off _– hahh – Kiba!" Naruto masih memandang lurus ke depan.

Kiba tertawa lebar, "Kau mau kemana, _by the way_?" tanyanya penasaran. "Ada diskon dvd porno ya?"

Naruto menoleh. Niat untuk menjitak Kiba dia urungkan saat mendapati sahabatnya sedang menaiki sepeda. Mendapat ide brilian, Naruto segera menghentikan larinya.

"Kiba – hahh – aku pinjam – huhh – sepadamu," pinta Naruto dengan suara tersengal-sengal.

Alis Kiba terangkat sebelah, "Hah? – HEI!" serunya kesal saat Naruto merebut paksa sepedanya dan mengayuhnya.

"Akan aku kembalikan nanti!"

Melihat Naruto yang semakin menjauh, urat kemarahan Kiba menegang, "SIALAN KAU NARUTO!" teriaknya – tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran orang disekitarnya.

**-x-**

Setelah mengayuh sepeda milik Kiba dengan cepat melewati para pejalan kaki dan melalui jalan pintas, akhirnya tiba lah Naruto di depan stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Dia meletakan sepeda itu di tempat parkir khusus sepeda dan segera berlari ke dalam stasiun.

Saat itu keadaan stasiun sangat ramai. Mendengar suara pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa kereta jurusan Tokyo akan berangkat, cepat-cepat Naruto mengecek setiap pintu otomatis kereta. Perasaan panik langsung dia rasakan saat tidak menemukan keberadaan Haruto di antara rombongan para penumpang yang sedang memasuki kereta.

Naruto mengigit bibirnya, "Apakah Haruto sudah kembali ke Tokyo dengan kereta sebelumnya?" dia menatap nanar pada kereta yang kini melesat meninggalkan stasiun.

Merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Naruto berbalik dan melihat Haruto sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, ternyata memang benar kau, Naruto," kata Haruto terkejut. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ekspresi terkejut yang semula terlihat di wajah Naruto, kini berubah menjadi marah, "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, _dammit_!" bentaknya. "Aku kira kau sudah kembali ke Tokyo."

Haruto mengguman, "Seharusnya memang begitu," dia menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku sakit perut. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan kereta karena terlalu lama di toilet."

Sebuah pukulan Naruto berikan pada perut kembarannya, "Dasar brengsek! Aku sangat panik saat ibu menelepon jika kau akan kembali ke Tokyo," dia menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar. "Sekuat tenaga aku berlari – bahkan meminjam sepeda Kiba hanya untuk bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu."

Mata Haruto melebar mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Seketika itu perasaan bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Teringat perbuatannya pada Naruto tadi pagi, Haruto yang berniat menghapus air mata kembarannya segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena melakukan hal itu padamu," Haruto mengepalkan tangan. "Walaupun aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan melukaimu, tapi tetap saja aku melakukannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh, membuatmu menangis hanya karena merasa cemburu dengan gadis yang kau sukai."

Napas Naruto tercekat, "La-lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke Tokyo lebih cepat?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Haruto terdiam sejenak, "Kau ingat aku pernah berkata 'tidak ingin lama-lama berpisah denganmu'?" melihat Naruto mengangguk, dia tersenyum lembut. "Perkataanku itu memang benar. Dengan kembali ke Tokyo – meskipun berat tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, menurutku itu adalah hukuman terbaik karena telah melukaimu."

"Ka-kau benar-benar bodoh! Idiot!" seru Naruto sembari menarik kerah baju kembarannya sejenak dan melepaskannya kembali. "Jangan memutuskan seenaknya! Waktu itu aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dan – dan aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Haruto. Di antara banyaknya wanita kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Apakah seseorang membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai orang lain?"

Naruto menatap tak percaya, "Tapi dalam kasus ini kita sama-sama pria! Masing-masing dari kita punya penis, kau tahu!?"

Meskipun keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan berteriak bahwa dia tidak peduli sangat kuat, namun Haruto memilih diam.

"Jika kau bersamaku, kau tidak akan bahagia. Karena kau populer pasti ada banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu. Banyak wanita yang menyukaimu – " Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. " – termasuk Ino."

Kening Haruto mengerut, "Kenapa dengan Ino?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ino bilang padaku jika dia menyukaimu, brengsek!" Naruto menggertakan giginya. "Jika kau juga menyukai Ino aku akan mendungkungmu jadi—"

"Naruto," Haruto memotong perkataan kembarannya. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang yang aku cintai adalah kau?" dia memegang tangan kembarannya. "Dan aku hanya menginginkan kau seorang."

Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak kencang, "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel percintaan, Haruto. Bahasamu membuatku ingin muntah," dia membuang muka – berharap bisa menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang muncul di wajahnya.

Haruto tertawa renyah, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, aku sudah menerima jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku kemarin."

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Aku belum mengatakannya kan?"

"Memang belum," jawab Haruto membenarkan. "Tapi aku tidak butuh kata-kata untuk mengetahuinya. Cukup dari pembicaraan kita barusan dan bahasa tubuh yang kau tunjukan, sudah mewakili perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, Naruto."

Naruto memiringkan kepala, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau sebenarnya juga sangat mencintaiku," bisik Haruto di telinga kembarannya. "Dan aku tahu kau menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius denganku."

Seketika itu tubuh Naruto terasa panas, dia segera mendorong jauh Haruto, "B-b-brengsek!"

"Benar kan dugaanku?" Haruto mengedipkan mata dan tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut kembarannya.

Mulut Naruto membuka dan menutup cepat. Ingin sekali dia membalas perkataan kembarannya namun kata-kata itu seakan tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Tawa Haruto langsung berhenti saat Naruto menedang keras kakinya.

"_Fu-fuck_ – aww!" rintih Haruto kesakitan. "Hei, hei, Naruto! Tunggu!" panggilnya panik saat melihat Naruto meninggalkannya.

**-x-**

Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatnya kelelahan, Naruto yang lapar meminta Haruto mentraktirnya. Tentu saja Haruto yang melihat wajah manis kembarannya saat cemberut tidak dapat menolaknya. Akhirnya Haruto mengajak Naruto makan di salah satu restoran Jepang yang tak jauh dari stasiun.

"Haruto," panggil Naruto tidak bersemangat. "Aku lapar. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Haruto mendengus – merasa jengah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama di lontarkan oleh kembarannya beberapa menit lalu, "Bersabarlah. Kita baru memesannya sepuluh menit yang lalu_, dumbass_."

Tak berselang kemudian, makanan pesanan mereka diantar oleh pramusaji. Satu ramen porsi jumbo untuk Naruto dan satu yakisoba porsi sedang untuk Haruto. Setelah mengucapkan "_itadakimasu~" _secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menyantap makanan dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana rasa ramennya, Naruto?"

Naruto menelan ramennya, "Enak sekali!" dia menunjukan jempolnya. "Tidak aku sangka ternyata ada ramen enak selain ramen di Ichiraku."

Haruto tersenyum, "Sepertinya tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah dari hubungan kita," dia mengambil potongan kecil toping ramen yang menempel di sudut bibir Naruto dan memakannya. "_Well_, setidaknya aku bisa menciummu tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."

"Memangnya kau pernah melakukannya?"

"Pernah. Aku sering menciummu. Aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi sudah berapa kali melakukannya," Haruto tersenyum jahil. "Terlebih saat kau sedang tidur dengan pulasnya."

Naruto segera menghentikan makannya, "Tu-tunggu. Bukannya ciuman pertamaku saat kau menciumku di taman!?"

Haruto tertawa sembari mengayunkan tangan, "Ciuman pertamamu? Aku sudah mencurinya lama sekali," jawabnya polos.

Terkejut mendengar pengakuan kembarannya, ekspresi antara malu dan marah Naruto tunjukan, "Kau benar-benar brengsek Haruto," dia mencubit tangan Haruto. "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal itu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Sa-sakit Naru – aww – sakiiit, Narutooo!"

Naruto menyeringai licik, "Sakit, kan? Hmm?" dia semakin mengeraskan cubitannya. "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dengar tidak!?" melihat Haruto menangagguk, dia segera melepaskan cubitannya.

"Salah sendiri kau begitu manis, aku tidak bisa menahannya tahu," bisik Haruto sembari mengelus tangannya yang perih.

Mata Naruto menyipitkan tajam, "Apa kau bilang? Mau mati, hah!?"

"Ti-tidak," Haruto tertawa canggung.

Dengan diselingi canda tawa, mereka menyantap makanannya kembali. Sesekali Haruto mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang memakan ramen untuk ketiga kalinya. Haruto masih ingat setelah kejadian dirinya mencium dan melakukan _blow job _secara paksa pada kembarannya, dia sangat takut jika Naruto membencinya. Terlebih melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar menahan tangis, semakin menambah rasa bersalahnya.

Dalam keadaan panik, Haruto pun memilih kembali ke Tokyo lebih cepat sebagai 'hukuman'nya. Meskipun dia sudah pasrah Naruto akan membencinya, Haruto tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengejarnya sampai stasiun. Tentu saja dia sangat bersyukur bisa melihat kembali wajah bahagia kembarannya. Dan karena sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya, tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskannya.

"… to… Haruto!" panggil Naruto setengah membentak.

Haruto menerjapkan mata – terkejut, "Eh? Ada apa?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Aku bilang, kau sudah selesai makan belum?" tanyanya tak sabar. "Kalau sudah ayo pulang."

Haruto melirik sekilas yakisobanya yang tinggal sedikit sebelum memberi senyuman pada kembarannya, "Sudah. Ayo, kita pulang, Naruto."

Setelah menunggu Haruto selesai membayar tagihan makanan, Naruto membuka pintu _slide _restoran. Dia terkejut melihat hujan deras disertai angin kencang telah mengguyur Kyoto.

"Buruk sekali hujannya," komentar Haruto kemudian.

"Sepertinya akan lama berhentinya," timpal Naruto cemas. "Kalau begini caranya kita tidak bisa pulang ke rumah."

Haruto mengagguk, "Kita butuh tempat berlindung sementara," matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri menarik perhatiannya, "Naruto," panggilnya kemudian.

"Mm?"

"Mau ke _love hotel_?"

Mata Naruto melebar, "HAH!?"

**-x-**

Teman-teman lelaki Naruto pernah bercerita padanya bahwa mereka sering membawa pacar mereka ke _love hotel_. Karena tidak punya pacar, Naruto hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik sembari membayangkan situasi di sana. Setiap lewat di salah satu gedung _love hotel_, matanya menatap iri pada pasangan muda-mudi yang masuk dan keluar dengan mesra dari gedung itu. Mengetahui kenyataan menyakitkan tersebut semakin membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi pria. Dia juga ingin bisa mencicipi pengalaman itu, _dammit_!

Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda. Dia ingin menarik kembali harapan konyolnya. Naruto begitu takut untuk masuk ke dalam tempat itu sekarang. Itu semua karena raut wajah bahagia yang ditunjukan oleh Haruto yang semakin membuatnya curiga. Dia takut kembaran brengseknya itu akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Berdua bersama dengan orang yang cinta mati padanya di dalam kamar _love hotel _sungguh membuat Naruto was-was.

"Haruto," panggil Naruto melihat kembarannya membuka pintu kamar. "Lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah saja. Jangan di sini."

Dahi Haruto mengerut, "Kau ingin menembus derasnya hujan angin itu?" tanyanya. "Lari dari restoran ke tempat ini saja sudah membuat kita basah kuyup apalagi langsung pulang ke rumah."

Suara erangan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari salah satu kamar membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri sempurna, "Ta-tapi kenapa kau memilih tempat ini!?" tanyanya panik. "Bukannya masih ada tempat lain yang lebih… layak?"

"Memang benar, tapi sewa kamar di sini lebih murah karena sedang promo," Haruto mendengus saat mendengar suara teriakan kenikmatkan semakin gencar terdengar. "Ayo cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nanti."

Mau tidak mau Naruto menuruti perkataan kembarannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat isi kamar itu begitu normal. Seperti pada kamar di hotel pada umumnya, di dalam kamar tesebut hanya terdapat tempat tidur ukuran king size, lemari, lampu duduk, dan kamar mandi dalam. Err, mungkin cermin berukuran besar yang terpasang di langit-langit dan sisi depan serta sisi belakang tempat tidur membuat kamar itu sedikit spesial – Naruto tidak tahu untuk apa cermin-cermin itu dipasang.

"Aku sengaja memilih tipe yang biasa," jelas Haruto yang seakan tahu pikiran kembarannya. "Atau kau ingin pindah ke kamar yang lebih _kinky_?"

Semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Naruto, "Ti-tidak perlu!" dia menggeleng cepat. "Lebih baik kau cepat mandi."

"Kau yakin tidak mau mandi duluan?" melihat Naruto mengangguk, Haruto segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Pasti Kiba tidak akan percaya aku berada di _love hotel _sekarang," Naruto tertawa. "Aku juga tidak akan bilang padanya," tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu. "_Shit! _Sepedanya ketinggalan di stasiun!" serunya panik. Namun berhubung di luar sedang hujan angin keinginan untuk mengambil sepeda Kiba hilang sudah. "Ah, semoga saja sepeda Kiba tidak rusak."

Lantas, Naruto memandang sekeliling. Dia masih tidak percaya kamar ini terlihat sangat normal. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Setelah beberapa menit mencari Naruto tidak menemukan apapun. Namun sebuah lemari berukuran sedang di pojok ruangan membuatnya penasaran. Dia pun membukanya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga ketika mendapati _sex toys _seperti _vibrator, dildo, anal beads_, dan _nipple clamp _berjejer rapi di dalamnya. Dia hanya melihat benda-benda itu di film porno yang dipinjamkan Kiba padanya.

Naruto mengambil _vibrator pink _itu dan menghidupakannya, "Oh, _shit_. Ini benar-benar asli," katanya kagum saat melihat benda itu bergetar.

"Mau kau apakan _vibrator _itu, Naruto?"

Tubuh Naruto tersentak. Pegangannya pada _vibrator _terlepas sehingga benda itu bergetar di atas lantai, "FUCK, HARUTO!" serunya kesal. "Sejak kapan kau berada di situ? Kenapa kau selalu saja mengagetiku, huh!?"

Haruto tertawa kecil, "Baru saja, dan aku tidak mengagetimu, Naruto," dia memungut _vibrator _itu. "Kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada _sex toys _ini," seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak—"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat dia meyadari bahwa kembarannya hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah pinggangnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat tetesan air mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah hingga ke dada bidangnya. Naruto tidak akan mengakui jika Haruto terlihat seksi saat ini.

"Kenapa diam, Naruto? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa melihat ke arah Haruto. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin kembarannya tahu wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat Haruto berkata, "Air panasnya sudah terisi penuh di _bath-up_. Kau tinggal berendam saja," sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi keras-keras.

Haruto terkekeh kecil, "Benar-benar reaksi yang manis."

**-x-**

"Sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Haruto pada Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mm," guman Naruto sembari mengikat tali _bathrobe _yang dia kenakan. Dia melihat kembarannya telah berganti pakaian. "Kau masih punya pakian ganti tidak?"

Haruto menangguk, "Coba cek di tasku," sarannya. "Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak pakaian yang aku bawa hari ini."

Setelah mencari di dalam tas kembarannya, dahi Naruto mengerut, "Di sini hanya ada beberapa boxer dan kaos saja," terangnya. "Kau tidak bawa celana panjang yang lain?"

"Tidak. Ini yang terakhir," tunjuk Haruto pada celana panjang yang saat ini sedang dia pakai. "Lagipula jika kau memakai celana panjangku masih ada sisa di bagian kaki – mengingat tinggi kita berbeda."

Urat kemarahan Naruto menegang, "Brengsek! Kita hanya berbeda beberapa centi saja!" belanya kesal. "Jangan mendeskripsikan tinggi badanku terlalu dramatis."

Haruto hanya tertawa.

"Masa aku harus memakai boxermu?" Naruto memasang wajah cemberut melihat boxer Haruto yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Kemudian, dia membentangkan kaos kembarannya ke atas. "Mana ukuran kaosmu lebih besar daripada ukuran kaosku lagi."

Mendengar keluhan Naruto, Haruto memutar bola mata, "Kalau tidak mau memakainya ya sudah," jawabnya enteng. "Tapi aku tidak tanggung kau akan nyaman menggunakan _bathrobe _itu untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

"Uugh, baiklah."

Dari sudut matanya, Haruto melihat Naruto beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan membawa boxer dan kaos miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian kembarannya pun keluar. Dia menelan ludah susah payah saat melihat kaos miliknya terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Naruto sehingga boxer yang dikenakan kembarannya tidak terlihat. Matanya mengikuti lekuk paha mulus Naruto yang saat ini terekspos jelas.

Menyadari tatapan aneh kembarannya, Naruto segera memberikan pukulan keras pada kepala Haruto, "Jangan berpikir mesum, dasar mesum!"

Haruto mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, "Aku tidak mesum," belanya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Guntur yang tiba-tiba menggelegar mengaggetkan Naruto. Melihat kembarannya yang saat ini berjongkok dengan tubuh bergetar, dengan sigap Haruto menarik Naruto ke kasur dan menyelimutinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Haruto!?" seru Naruto meronta. "Kenapa kau—"

Perkataannya terpotong dengan guntur lainnya. Naruto yang ketakutan segera mendekatkan diri pada Haruto.

Haruto menghela napas, "Tidak aku sangka, ternyata kau masih takut dengan guntur," dia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Lebih baik kau segera tidur, Naruto. Aku tahu hari ini kau sangat kelelahan."

"Tapi, aku belum mengantuk."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengantuk," bisik Haruto. "Aku akan menjagamu, Naruto."

Naruto tidak merespon. Dia merasa hangat dan terlindungi didekap oleh kembarannya seperti ini. Sentuhan tangan kembarannya yang mengelus lembut rambutnya membuatnya nyaman. Detak jantung Haruto yang beraturan bagaikan _lullaby_ baginya. Tanpa Naruto sadari kantuk telah merengkuhnya dan membawanya dalam mimpi.

Melihat Naruto telah tertidur, Haruto tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dengan cepat dia mengambil dan menjawabnya.

"Halo?" jawabnya berbisik.

_["Haruto!"]_

"Ah, ibu?" tanyanya memastikan. "Ada apa menelepon?"

_["Kau tahu dimana Naruto sekarang?"]_ tanya Kushina sangat cemas. _["Dia belum pulang ke rumah dari tadi, padahal di Kyoto sedang hujan angin. Ibu sudah menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak aktif. Ibu juga sudah menghubungi teman-temannya tapi mereka bilang tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto."]_

"I-ibu tenang dulu," kata Haruto kemudian. "Naruto saat ini bersamaku."

_["Maksudmu?"]_ tanya Kushina tidak mengerti. _["Bukannya saat ini kau sudah berada di Tokyo? Apa Naruto juga ikut ke Tokyo bersamamu?"]_

"Tidak bu, kami masih berada di Kyoto."

Kushina terdiam sejenak, _["Kenapa bisa? Kau tidak jadi kembali ke Tokyo?"]_

"Mm, ya, semacam itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku berubah pikiran, bu," jelas Haruto sembari memandang Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Di seberang sana, terdengar Kushina menghela napas, _["Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi kalian dimana sekarang?"]_

"Kami saat ini berada di rumah teman SMA-ku, bu," jawab Haruto berbohong. Dia tidak ibunya panik dan marah jika mengetahui mereka berada di _love hotel _saat ini. "Karena tiba-tiba saja hujan angin kami memutuskan untuk menginap."

_["Baiklah jika begitu. Besok kalian harus segera pulang."]_

"Ya."

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. Setelah meletakan ponselnya di meja, Haruto kembali mendekap Naruto dan mencium dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto."

**-x-**

**To Be Continued**

**-x-**

**Okay guys, to be honest I'm not confident about this chapter and I've rewrittern like three of four times. I don't know the reason though… but, it's okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dan maaf, bagi kalian yang mengharapkan adanya lemon di chapter ini. Well, menurut partner in crime saya alias ****Rabenda no Hana**** jika Haruto dan Naruto langsung melakukan hal itu kesannya pacaran hanya untuk bisa lemonan (lol) well, saya juga setuju. Jika momennya sudah tepat, saya akan menulisnya. Saya harap kalian mau menunggu. Terimakasih sudah dibaca. Mohon direview.**


End file.
